Sun Don't Shine
by Last-Dragomir
Summary: When Lauren finds herself intrigued by the stranger at the bar she doesn't realize her life is about to change. Forcing her to open up older wounds, she realizes that maybe there's something more to this mysterious vixen than meets the eye. Doccubus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Lost Girl characters or the scenes that are obviously used from the show. This story will run into some femslash later on, so if you're bothered by that, you've been warned! This is my first Lost Girl fanfiction so it will be a lot of fun. Also feel free to leave some comments, feedback is greatly appreciated and motivates me to write/post faster. Enjoy!

**Sun Don't Shine, Chapter 1:**

I woke up with a hard gasp. As my senses begged to regain control I lessened the grip from my sheets. I let myself fall back onto bed with a long sigh. As I counted my heartbeats trying to regain my breath I tried to guess at the time. As if on cue my alarm went off. Shaking my head I stretched and pushed the all too familiar nightmare to the back of my head. My cat jumped onto the bed purring trying to get my attention, I gave him a small smile and patted his head.

"Morning champ." I cuddled him before getting out of bed.

I went about my routine, made the bed, topped off his food and water supply and used the bathroom. As I fixed my hair in a high pony tail I noted the dark circles around my eyes. "If only I could get more sleep." I thought to myself popping the earbuds on my ears, grabbing my keys and heading out the house.

The street was still illuminated by streetlamps when I fell into a comfortable jogging pace. I ran every morning that I could. It was quite a shock in basic training to discover my brain would shut off into a soft dull in the morning PT, I had found it invigorating once but now it was downright necessary. As I picked up the pace along with the music I could feel my body start to sweat and my muscles ache, my mind a blissful blank slate. I picked up the pace wanting to beat my own time in this particular trail. By the time I had reached the hotel I worked in the sun was beginning to rise.

I greeted the cleaning staff and headed towards the locker rooms and showers. I enjoyed my morning jog to the hotel; it would give me time to clear my head and get to work with a nice productive attitude. I smiled at the pictures in my locker my cat Victor and I with a huge smile on for the camera. There were a few pictures of my brother and I and a few silly posters. I grabbed the things for my shower and after undressing I stepped in letting the hot streams of water hit me and soothe my aching muscles. After I had pulled on my chef coat and left towards the bakery one of the line cooks handed me my order sheet, my shift had just begun. I opened the door to my unit and started checking on my ingredients and mise en place carefully with a gentle smile on my face.

I had always had a passion for baking. Until recently it had been just a hobby, a way to unwind. Now, after what had happened, much like running in the mornings it was a necessity. I enjoyed baking because it was much like science. You had formulas, elaborate equipment, a vast number of tools and a wide range of ingredients to choose from. With every different combination there is a different result and with every ingredient there's an endless possibility of chemical reactions that take place. Much like science everything had to be exact and I enjoyed the thrill of keeping my wits sharp, even if it was by muscle memory.

After hard hours of work and lots of sweets and breads later I was back at my locker. I felt my phone vibrating and took a look at it.

**Did you forget that I'm in town tonight?**

**Love,**

**-Vince**

I smiled; I had forgotten he was coming through tonight. Much to my displeasure he was returning to re-enlist for another tour in Afghanistan. There was nothing I could do to change his mind, but like he did for me, I respected his decisions. I was glad I had brought some decent clothes with me and quickly threw them on after texting him the address of a bar I really liked. With one small once over at myself in the mirror I gleefully thought about how much I really missed him. I had a small formfitting lilac cocktail dress on that showed off my back completely. I had forgotten it at my locker one hung-over night. I was happy with how the dress fit me tightly in all the right places and my blonde hair was up towards the side cascading around my face. With one last smile I quickened my pace towards the bar, excited to be seeing him soon.

The bar itself was a small hole in the wall that my friends from the hotel and I frequented. It was cozy looking and warm, the beer was cheap and cold and the patrons were polite and chatty. It was frequented by travelers mostly, besides the regulars but that only made it more exciting to chat with some of them. I sat cozily with a glass of wine in one of the booths at the bar and decided to entertain myself while my crazy other half would get here. My gaze fell on a group of what looked to be students or colleagues; they walked in towards the bar laughing and bantering with each other. These were usually fun bunches when it was guys and girls mixed, as they weren't normally rowdy and from what I could tell consumed a lot. A couple of them picked a table and two of the guys came over to ask for the table's drinks. They settled beside me to talk and ask for their drinks giving me pleasant smiles. I saw as the bartender served their pink daiquiris and ceasars and opened a tab for them. Like the manly men they seemed to be, they had two beers and two shots. The tall blue eyed Scottish looking one asked for a scotch, while the dark charismatic one with a charming smile asked for vodka. This was one of my favorite things about coming out for drinks, people watching. After the two guys rejoined their group they all fell into animated conversations. It was maybe five minutes later, that two girls walked into the bar. The group greeted them with approval as they made a beeline towards the bar. I was completely grateful for the small walk they had from the entrance to my spot, because this girl coming in was a complete 10/10. She was tall, with dark hair, mysterious eyes and a strut of confidence that was making me go full geek. That hadn't happened in a long while, and took me completely by surprise when she asked for two beers. Her voice was as silky as the rest of her seemed to be. I smiled and swirled the wine in my glass completely taken aback by the heat I was feeling in my body from this woman standing besides me. This however seemed to shift her attention to me, I stiffened.

"Can I get two Labatt Blue's and four shots of tequila? Kenzi here didn't pre-drink and she's Russian" she said to the bartender almost giggling at her own joke, which made me give her a smile and a chuckle.

"If that's the case, make it six. Bo hasn't had any pre-drinks either and it's our party night of the month!" They cheered with the first shots they had already poured for them, and downed the rest before taking a swig of their beers.

"Whoo that was great!" she said with a wide smile looking at me once more. "Hello" she almost whispered which sent a shiver down my spine.

"Hey." I replied softly running my finger on the brim of my glass. When my eyes met hers my mouth twitched in a smile as well, she was stunning.

"I'm Lauren" I said extending my hand which she shook a little too long. I hadn't missed the eye contact that beautiful Bo had given me when we shook hands, it was exhilarating.

"Bo, this is my bestie Kenzie." She signaled to the dark haired vixen behind her who waved at me and downed her shot instantly.

"Bo bo, I didn't realize it was lunchtime for you! I'm gonna go check in with Dyson and the gang." Kenzie mentioned and with a small farewell nod she left Bo and I alone a mischievous smile accompanying her out.

"That's a lot of shots there, wouldn't want to get alcohol poisoning." I offered.

"Impossible, I can handle my alcohol." She teased with a smile.

I couldn't help mirror the smile and brush a strand of my hair behind my ears. I could feel the words coming out before I could stop them, as per usual. "Oh but it is quite possible. You look to be around 5'9'' about 135 lbs, with that single shot you just took your alcohol level went up 0.25% on average. If you then consider that women have a different body chemistry than men, they can overdose on alcohol with less drinks in a rather lesser amount of time. So assuming that you want to keep up with Braveheart over there" I pointed at the Scottish stud now laughing with Kenzie. "I'd say alcohol poisoning looks very possible.

Her eyebrows shot up in amazement, and her smile widened even more if that was even possible. "Wow, that was a total geek out!" I flushed red and she giggled "No, don't be embarrassed, that was hot!"

I had to laugh out loud to that before answering still slightly embarrassed. "My scientific mind still speaks for me even if I haven't been a scientist for a while."

"Well, Doc, let me share some of this alcohol with your beautiful mind." She offered as she handed me a drink. "Wouldn't want me to alcohol poison myself" with that and a smile we made a toast and threw back.

"Wow! Started the party without me?" I recognized his voice behind me and turned to see him. I couldn't help but jump from my stool and embrace him long and hard breathing him in.

"Vincent, I've missed you!" I breathed as he laughed.

"I have too Lau, look at you. Looking wonderful!" he twirled me around and I could feel Bo's eyes on me as he did.

"You're as handsome as ever!" I exclaimed as he put me down. I caught Bo's elbow before she turned away and guided her towards us gently "Where are my manners! This is my newly made friend, Bo…" they shook hands and I could see my brother's eyes shine with amusement as he smiled towards her. "This is my brother Vincent"

"It's very nice to meet you Vincent." She responded charmingly before looking at me with another adorable smile. "Here I was worried it was a boyfriend."

I chuckled at the small confession with a smile as I could feel Vincent shaking with laughter next to me. "No, no boyfriends, or boys for that matter. Vincent and I haven't seen each other in a long while that's all."

"Oh!" She snapped into action "Don't let me intrude, I must meet back with my friends. It was quite lovely meeting the both of you." She said meeting my gaze with a smile.

"Likewise Bo." I let her name roll off my tongue and with one last nod and smile she walked off.

I couldn't help but stare as she walked away. I was pleasantly lost in the wave of her hip and the roundness of her ass. It wasn't until I heard laughter from my side that I snapped out of my reverie. I was hypnotized by that woman.

"Good job sis!" Vince exclaimed as he sat at the bar with me raising his hand for a beer. His light caramel eyes shone with mischief while his sandy blonde hair was slightly longer than usual. He had a small stubble in the works making him look older than his years.

"I have no idea—"

"Of course you don't Captain, it's just a little science project, eh?" he teased.

"Shut up Lieutenant-" I countered taking a shot.

"Second Lieutenant now that I re-enlisted." He said happily.

"You know how I feel about this." I warned as we took to our second drink.

"I know, I know… I thought we had agreed- -"

"You started it." I pointed out. "Let's call a truce.

"Fine, are you talking to lady gorgeous again anytime soon?" he insisted.

"We'll see…" I said leaving it hang in the air, looking in her direction and flashing her a smile as our eyes connected.

The night kept on with small chat and banter between Vincent and I. I had learned that a big reason for his re-enlistment was the fact that he had met someone overseas, deployed like he was. I was intrigued and more than anything scared for him, but I tried to be as supportive as I could. He listened and laughed at the antics at the hotel and things he had missed while he was gone. I had been looking at Bo all night staring at her from the corner of my eye and wondering how or even if I should approach her. Vince offered more alcohol and encouraged me to go over many times but I was unsure whether to let it take its course or if I should make things happen. As the night continued and more laughter went on between Vince and I, I realized the bar had been emptying. My heart sank when I looked around and realized that the gorgeous stranger was nowhere in sight.

"As I was saying sis, we'll do hangover breakfast tomorrow." My lovely sibling slurred. He was beyond hammered, I was pretty buzzed myself.

"Alright bro, you have your coat, keys, phone?" he nodded and touched each item as I listed. "Cab is outside waiting for you."

"Thanks sis, it was nice seeing you." He said with a drunken smile. He put his coat on and saluted me before leaving through the front door.

I felt a pat in my shoulder and turned to see the woman that had been plaguing my thoughts all night smiling brightly at me.

"Hey Lauren" The way my name rolled off her tongue made me think she had been practicing it all night. I kind of liked that.

"Yes Bo?" I asked happily. I had been thinking of her name all night long, I had never met anyone with that name before. She smiled widely.

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to hang out sometime?" she offered and I cheered a little bit inside my head.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I said, getting up and pulling my phone out of my hand purse.

"Wait, what about now?" She asked, suddenly changing her mind. "I after all, came back to see you, why not go for the whole enchilada?"

"Now?" I said, a bit taken a back. "I have nothing to do..." I stammered a bit, distracted by the pounding of my heart.

"Is that cool?" she looked asked Kenzie who had just seemingly caught up with her.

"Yeah, take your time. The bus comes at 7:30am." She said to Bo as she nodded and then to me "Make sure she leaves before 7:30am please." I nodded fervently as Bo looked at me curiously.

"Love ya!" Bo exclaimed and then turned to me, "Best friend in the world."

"I believe you" I answered with a smile thinking about Vince and how he tried taking care of me like Kenzie was.

We walked around town, it seemed to have quieted down, it wasn't exactly a Friday so the ones out were mostly students. I had found out that she was a private investigator, underground sort of. Kenzie and her took on strange and unusual cases that most other people wouldn't. She was currently working as a volunteer firefighter here and there as well. In my head I couldn't fathom this beauty running from the ashes of a once there flamed house. We went to my favorite after-hours bar where all the people from the restaurant industry would come after their shifts for a good time. We downed a couple of shots and I introduced her to some of the people I knew there. It was probably the 5th beer I was having when the owner of the place told the DJ to turn it up and Bo just pulled me into the dance floor with no warning.

"I love this song!" she screamed over the music with a huge smile playing on her lips "I haven't danced in forever"

As she said that she pulled me close by my waist and swayed her hips against mine making a shiver run down my spine. I wrapped my arms around her neck and danced to the beat of the song that she loved so much. Every time we brushed it was like electricity was running through me and it seemed she felt it too. It didn't help I was buzzed and I had no doubt she was way more than tipsy, but it seemed we were both enjoying this, a lot. After probably the millionth song we were so close I could feel her breath on my neck driving me wild. My pulse was running wildly and I could feel her press me even closer to her, the tension was palpable between us and I enjoyed every second of it. Out of nowhere her head snapped up and she looked me in the eyes, her face suddenly sober.

"What time is it?" this snapped me out of my buzz as well and I franticly looked at my watch

"Where do you live?" I asked worried

"Bronson" she said fright in her voice

"We have to go" I said already pulling her by the hand moving us towards the exits.

"Am I late? Please tell me I'm not late" she asked frantically as I shoved us into a cab

"Not if you hurry" I said and nodded at her for the address

"180, Bronson" she sputtered and looked at me "Where are you going?"

"The other way, don't worry I just want to see you home safe." I reassured her

"You're real sweet Lauren" she said with a smile

With that she laid her head on my shoulder and interlaced her fingers with mine. I let out a small sigh and leaned my head back happily. Come to think of it, I hadn't felt this happy and calm in a long while. When the cab driver stopped at the address I thought it was wrong. I don't judge people on what they own or how they dressed, life had taught me better than that. However as I examined the small run down shack house I couldn't help but wonder if this beauty and her friend were struggling in some way. I could see the inside lights were on, it was still dark out but she had made it in time. I paid the cab driver as she got out of the cab. I smiled at her and she smiled back looking over her shoulder with worry and looking back at me, as if deciding something. Finally one won over the other and she made her decision.

"Cup of coffee? I just have to take care of something real quick." She explained and I nodded

"Take all the time you need." I said taking her hand and getting out of the cab.

We walked towards this small house and I could feel the nervousness envelop me. She stuck her key in the lock but didn't turn it and looked at me for reassurance, I gave her a smile and her smile grew. Bo leaned down and very softly kissed my cheek. I closed my eyes on contact and boy, did it feel good. I could feel her smile stretch against my skin as she mumbled something about me being cute. I blushed and looked down.

It was a small house and some of the walls were bare, but all in all you could tell it had personality. We took our coats off and she took a glance at the clock with approval. Motioning to the red couch I took a seat fixing the hem of my dress with nervous fingers. Now that I was here I was very nervous of what could happen with this lovely girl. She let out a sigh and gave me a smile as she took a seat next to me holding my hands and giving them a squeeze.

"I've had a wonderful night, no matter what happens I wanted you to know that." She said lightly squeezing my hands once more.

"Bo, I've had a great night too, I - -"

"No, Frankie, come here- -" I heard Kenzie in the distance, as I turned to look a small figure ran past me into Bo's lap.

"Mummy, I missed you!" I heard the small boy beside me say. I masked my surprise.

"You missed me!? How come? You were sleeping!" she exclaimed and tickled his belly "Now go get on the bus, it's almost time for school."

"I had pancakes for breakfast, auntie Kenzie put m&m's on them!" he said full of wonder as I let out a chuckle. That got me noticed and he looked curiously at me with a small smile that reminded me of Bo's.

"Francis, this is Momma's friend Lauren" Bo offered flashing me a measured look.

"Hello Miss Lauren" he said softly, his small voice thick with an English accent. He buried his face in his mom's neck, his curious eyes still on me.

"Hello Francis" I said with a smile he smiled and blushed.

"Frankie" he mumbled shyly and his smile widened.

"Go on, go with auntie Kenzie or you'll miss the bus, I'll be here when you come back from school" she whispered in his ear as he smiled and waved at me before heading out of the room. She gave me a guilty look, as if I had discovered her secret and as I looked behind my shoulder to see his short little dark head of black hair disappear I caught myself smiling.

"He's adorable Bo." Her face was surprised and then it was glee.

"Thank you, I only get to see him a couple of nights, so I make it a point to always be here to see him off to school." She explained

"I'm taking off, see what Hale can do about this hang over that's still killing me." Kenzie announced following Frankie out of the house.

"Bye!" Bo replied as I waved her a goodbye. "Still up for that coffee?"


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Lost Girl characters or the scenes that are obviously used from the show. This story will run into some femslash later on, so if you're bothered by that, you've been warned! I appreciate how warmly the story has been welcomed. It's a different kind of story and I promise, it'll take you guys for a spin.

**Sun Don't Shine, Chapter 2:**

We drank our coffee as we made small talk about Frankie. He was 7 years old, apparently he was pretty gifted in science and literature. Bo had made a joke that I not judge her age based on her son's but I dismissed it with a small wave of my hand. If anything I admired her for being such a young mother, it must've not been easy. Most days she would see him in the afternoon if she was lucky, by the time she got home he'd be either asleep or waking up to leave for school. Other days he'd be with his father all together. As it got closer to brunch than breakfast I realized I had missed my morning jog and was close to missing breakfast with my brother. With a heavy heart I told Bo I had to leave.

"I've been keeping you for too long" she said with the cutest embarrassed look.

"I liked being kept, it was nice." I said with a slight smile.

"I'm sorry for the kiss earlier, I didn't know if after meeting Francis I'd have a chance to try it" she confessed.

"It was quite pleasant actually. I understand the whole flight or fight of the human nature" I said with a half-smile and she nodded. What was that, a flinch?

"Not to pry but, I'd like to see you again." she declared as we stood.

"For sure, I wrote my number in your bathroom mirror" I smiled embarrassed as she chuckled.

"Resourceful I see" she joked "Sunday?" she offered, I groaned.

"I have a hockey game at 1:00…" I said thinking, to which I got an amused look. "What…? I can get rough sometimes" Bo chuckled some more and gave me a curious smile.

"I would like to see that." I could hear the mischief in her undertone and I gave her a quirky smile.

"Would you like to come watch?" I offered surprising even myself.

"You getting rough sometimes or your hockey game?" she teased as I felt my cheeks flush. " I have to take Francis to his father's at 3:00, would you like to come with me after the game? We can hang out afterwards." I could hear the hopefulness in her voice and I wanted her to come as well.

"I'd like that" I said, putting my coat on and opening the door to leave.

"See you then and thank you for tonight." She said. I hesitated before I kissed her cheek.

The entire cab ride home, my mind was reeling. The time I had spent with Bo felt so real, so down to earth. I couldn't believe I had such a good time. I could see how the conversations would all fit into place with the knowledge that she had a child. It made me nervous to say the least. Contrary to what she may believe, her having a son changed nothing in my eyes. I had been so curious to this woman at the bar and now I had little pieces of information to start putting together a picture. I was captivated to say the least, there was something about this "not so stranger" that made me curious. My curiosity was my blessing and my curse altogether. As much as I hated to admit I still read like a maniac and watched nature shows all the time to satiate my intellectual knowledge as much as I could without giving into the over indulgent workaholic inside of me. This new hunger was hitting me like a tidal wave, so many questions about this woman stumbling into my life. I let out a long sigh and remembered breakfast with Vince. I sent a quick text to my brother that we should meet in the afternoon so I could sleep my impending hangover away. As soon as I reached my bed I collapsed in it, watching the sunrise clearly over the city buildings. I smiled thinking of Bo's lips on my cheek as I fell into a deep sleep, cocktail dress and all.

I awoke with a killer hang over. It majorly sucked. I kept thinking of the chemical reactions that made my dehydration cause my hangover. I counted the muscles in the head responsible for the hangover headache I had right now while I showered. As the hot water cascaded down my body I could feel my brain going into overdrive about intoxication and the effects it has proven to have genetically in the human lifespan. As I recited a paragraph from my thesis from university I abruptly opened my eyes in surprise. I hadn't felt my brain go this fast with information in years. I was amazed at how easily all of it was coming back to me. I let my thoughts wonder to what had me so chipper this morning, in spite of my hangover. Bo. Before my mind caught up my lips broke in a smile as I thought of her. I was so curious to meet her again, although I had to admit I was very anxious for our next meeting. I was nervous for her to be at my game. I wanted to do well and impress her. She had confessed to me her adorable obsession with the sport. I found it so attractive. This girl knew what she was going to watch.

As I finished my shower I started getting dressed and ready for meeting my brother. I was excited to spend any time I could with him before he re-enlisted and was whisked away for God knows what. We had been born a minute apart and like most set of twins we were inseparable. When it came to our development, Vincent was always the more athletic of the two whereas I was the more academic of the pair. However, growing up with at least one brother is always a little rough and tumble and we would, like any kid, scrape our knees in the dirt, catch disgusting things and bicker about who was watering the ice rink at midnight every winter. I was startled to receive a text from him with the address of a diner where he wanted to meet up at since I knew the place and it wasn't his usual. I also noticed there was a text from a new number. I could feel the summersaults in my stomach as I read through it.

_**I had a great time.**_

_**Thanks for the company.**_

_**-Bo**_

This made me smile even wider. I realized that she had a lot of trouble sending that message. I remembered a conversation at the bar before we danced. Kenzi had sent her a text and she kept deleting it before reading it. She went on to explain that the phone was new and she was naturally horrible with new advancing technology. I laughed and for the next couple of minutes I tutored her into using her new phone. I smiled at the memory and wrote a quick reply.

**I had a great time as well. Can't wait to see you at the game on Sunday. **

**-Lauren**

I met with Vincent at a diner not far from my house he had a tall mug of coffee in his hands. He had shaven and now we looked identical. His smile mirrored mine when he spotted me as he waved me over. I ordered a coffee while he attended a phone call from his superiors. I heard his tone stern but compliant. I flinched with memories and concentrated on my own dark roast warming my hands. I had been reorganizing the sugar caddies and condiments in alphabetical order when I was hit by a mood swing so hard it made my head spin. I was upset and I had no idea why. Then I saw his face, the grimace in his features was palpable and I knew he wasn't happy with his new orders. It was a genetic connection that eluded me, the fact that when an emotion deeply plagued us the other would feel some form of remnant of it. He shook his head in annoyance as he hung up and the waitress interrupted any question I had wanted to ask him about his sudden mood change. We ordered our food and once it came we ate in silence and quickly in perfect sync. It was a bad habit we had formed long ago in what seemed another lifetime. When we were done we finally got to talking about lighter things.

"Did you watch the game last night before we hit the bar?" he asked curiously.

"Did I ever!? Did you see the save that Fleury made on Karlson? It was perhaps the save of the year." I declared. "It is almost humanly impossible to have such reflexes Vince, it is mathematically inaccurate, yet there they are doing that stuff."

"I saw that replay it's all over the news this morning!" he exclaimed as we both marveled a bit more over it. "I also hear some of that old geeky sister of mine, are you in there again? I've missed you nerd-point-oh"

"What are you talking about?" I feigned with a smile at my old nickname.

He dismissed me with a wave "You know full well what I mean, but let's pretend you don't smarty pants."

"I invited Bo to come watch the game." I confessed out of nowhere as his face stretched into a smile.

"So you did go out with that ten!" he exclaimed happily.

"Well it was an amazing night, she was very respectful and to be honest…" I smiled at the memory of her lips on my cheek and blushed "I want to see her again, but…"

"There's always a but..." He said matter a fact as he looked at his watch lazily.

"She has a child." I said measuring his expression. "A son to be exact, seven years old."

"So what, why not give her a chance over something so petty? She's got you making calculations about if hockey players are human, I can tell I'll like this one." He chuckled.

"I like confirmation that we think alike." I confessed with a smile that he returned.

"When's your game?" he asked suddenly.

"Sunday at thirteen hundred, are you coming?" I asked hopeful.

"I can only make first and second half, my swearing in is at fifteen hundred and I know you're not coming to see me off. We have never broken THAT promise at least."

I nodded guiltily. He waved me off with a shake of his head. Every few years we went through this.

We moved onto lighter topics as we sat happily catching up with each other while enjoying more coffee. When it was all said and done we bid our goodbyes as he promised to see me tomorrow night. As I walked home enjoying fall's breeze my thoughts again strayed to Bo. I smiled and decided it was a good time as any to admit to myself that I was deeply enticed by this woman. It was as if she made me want to break free, but from what? When I reached my apartment building I felt uneasy, like I was being watched. It brought up some bad memories from my past that sent shivers down my spine. I looked around; my senses in high gear, my training kicking in. I shrugged it off after realizing there was nothing I could see and hurried upstairs. Once inside I reached into my pants through my ankle and pulled out a small .38 caliber and slowly swept through the house. Vincent's voice in my head: "Always check your corners first and then the rest of the room." After checking and clearing the whole house the uneasiness only grew there was something off in this place and I couldn't place it. I changed into a pair of jeans and a white v neck, my leather jacket hanging off my couch, the .38 on top of the counter. I looked at my phone next to my gun and wondered; to call or not to call.

I jumped with surprise when there was a knock on my door. I shot a glance at my clock and noticed it was still early enough for visitors. I holstered my weapon quickly and out of sight and peeped through the hole. My brow furrowed as my hands moved diligently and rapidly to open the deadbolt. As soon as the door was open my eyes confirmed I hadn't been wrong through the peep hole. Her smile widened as the door did and I couldn't hide my surprise.

"Bo?" I asked in amazement and confusion.

"The one and only!" she chuckled nervously. "I hope this isn't creepy. I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop by, say hello."

"Please come in" I offered with a gentle smile. I hadn't failed to notice the side glances Bo was giving the shadows around the apartment's entrance. She smiled widely before coming inside looking around as she did. "I was actually wondering if I should call you or not, now you saved me that trouble."

"I got your address from your brother, he ran into me at a… an acquaintance's place." She explained. "I just couldn't wait until Sunday to see you, if you can excuse my boldness."

"Sounds like something my brother would do." I admitted not missing her pauses. I offered her to sit on the couch while I fixed some drinks. I was on edge.

She walked into the living room and passed by Victor, who in turn immediately rubbed himself against her ankles. She crouched down and petted his head before sitting on my couch. I was amazed because he didn't normally take to strangers like this. Once she was comfortable he turned into a small purring ball on her lap. Traitor, I thought with my eyes narrowed at the furry guy. I smiled realizing she was in my living room just taking in the apartment. I had not missed and was glad of her admittance; she had wanted to see me. I walked into the living room with two bourbons in my hand while she made herself friends with Vic. I handed her glass and took a swig from mine relishing the burn down my throat when I accidentally sat down on the TV remote. The game came on, my favorite team was zooming down the ice in the middle of a power play and for an instant I was sucked in as if it was the lions of the Savanah. I heard her chuckle from beside me and I swatted her arm playfully.

"I like hockey, sue me!" I declared happily, feeling the bourbon take the edge off.

"I like hockey too, specially Sidney Crosby, he's dreamy." She admitted with a giggle as I rolled my eyes. "Seriously though Dyson and I love going to watch games, he likes getting into brawls afterwards." She smiled innocently. I returned it.

We sat sipping on our drinks and enjoying the game. I was amazed at how much she really knew about it. When I got talking about my position and duties on the team she was right on par with what I was saying. After a few comfortable minutes of small talk we sat in silence as the T.V. droned on in the background. I could feel the tension in the room tenfold as we sat in the small two seater couch I owned. I brushed against her hand to get her attention and I saw her flinch, her knuckles were deeply bruised. I shot a concerned look at her hands and she chuckled nervously.

"I do mixed martial arts. I hit the bag too hard this week." She explained to my silent question.

I reacted on muscle memory and grabbed her hand examining it as Victor jumped off her lap. There was no way this had been with a bag, the abrasions on the skin were too deep and fresh, like they had met cement or some hard material of the like. She shifted in the couch, making herself comfortable, bringing us closer than before. My skin felt on fire just from the proximity and I didn't know what to say. I wanted to bring up the fact that she could get an infection, that I had to sterilize the wound and dress it but my thoughts were just swimming in my head without any intention of normalcy. My heart just pounded away at our closeness and the feeling of her hand in mine. It seemed as if she was having a silent debate of her own. When I turned our eyes met and the intensity of the encounter made my throat dry. What was this electricity between us? I could feel her breath on my lips as we had shifted closer somehow. Her phone rang making us lose the moment. Her eyes closed in defeat and instead of picking up the phone, her hand caressed my face softly. She was amazingly soft. I sighed in defeat as I leaned into the caress.

"Important house call?" I joked trying to mask how deeply the interaction had rattled me. As her hand moved to my knee where it rested.

"Not as important as our game here Lauren!" she said with a wink before squeezing my knee.

"I take bets," I announced jokingly as I brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear nervously. I was so distracted by her hand on my lap that I wasn't sure what to do with my own hands.

I awkwardly shoved my hand beneath my thigh and grabbed my refilled drink trying to grasp at anything to say to keep my mind from her hand.

"Did you know that the chemical compounds used for the artificial ice can be used to make such varied things such as crystal meth, kitty litter and space station air filtering?" I said matter of fact before muttering "Fuck! Why that?" as she laughed.

"God you're such a nerd! That's so sexy." She exclaimed as I chuckled feeling incredibly flushed at the moment "And you curse, I was beginning to think you didn't! Nice!"

"I'm glad you think so." I admitted and smiled at her.

"What are you a professor or something?" she asked jovially.

"I'm a do…baker" I caught myself, a slip that hadn't happened in years. "I mean, I bake that's what I do and I read a lot on my spare time."

"Something tells me not your typical light reading either." She mentioned with a smile still taunting me.

"Well, I like to exercise my brain as much as my body" I diverted and that seemed to be the right answer for her.

"What about you? I know you're a private investigator but that's such a vast field. How's your job?" I ventured. I saw her tense at the question a bit, but her face remained open and smiling.

"It's challenging and… dangerous at times, but really rewarding. I get to help people who really truly need it. I can see it in their faces when the case is closed how much it meant to them. Very gratifying overall." She lit up as she spoke about how gratifying it was. Somehow I had noticed it was a subject she didn't feel overall comfortable with, at the same time neither was I. I didn't want to move on to why or how I became a baker so I shifted our conversation altogether.

"Are you hungry? I can order a pizza or something." I offered not really in the mood to cook myself, not to mention the lack of good ingredients in the house.

"I'm alright with my drink, am I keeping you from dinner?" she asked suddenly concerned.

"Not really, I had a big late lunch. I should be able to hold off for a few more hours. Days if needed really." I added without a second thought before I could actually think of what I was saying. "The human body knows how and when to restore energy in such an amazing way, it would take a person with my height and body mass 5 days to completely starve if I have water. If I don't have water it would go down to 3 days."

Suddenly a memory gripped me so fiercely I was reliving the moment. I had Vincent in my arms, his body shaking as his muscles shut down from starvation. I was patting his forehead with a damp cloth, it was so dark, hot and humid I could barely breathe myself and every time I did my broken rib would protest against my lung. We were alone and I knew it. No one was going to help us. Vincent closed his eyes struggling to speak and as I closed in to try and listen to what could be his final words…

"Lauren, are you alright? Lauren?" Bo's voice came so clear through my memory it was disorienting.

My knuckles were white gripping the armrest of the couch, I could see in Bo's reaction my face hadn't given away what my thoughts were making me relive. I breathed in deeply and nodded, fearing if I spoke my voice would break. The fear of my brother's imminent demise in my arms still fresh in my thoughts like a newly opened wound haunting me. I quickly downed what was left of my drink and shook my head hoping stupidly that like an etch-a-sketch the memories would dissolve. Bo's hand found mine and our eyes connected, she gave it a light squeeze and I cleared my throat. Her phone rang again and she groaned. I was silently thankful for the distraction as she fiddled with her phone.

"Ignoring someone?" I asked trying to shift our focus from my little indiscretion.

"Somewhat." She admitted as she sighed deeply. "I have to go, but I'll see you Sunday at the game right?" she wanted confirmation, her face very hopeful.

"Right." I admitted as she smiled.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked with concern flashing across her features.

"Tip tops." I masked, genuinely smiling. I was touched by her concern.

She grabbed her leather jacket and swung it on giving me a wide smile and a kiss on my cheek.

"I enjoyed seeing you and watching the game with you Lauren." I blushed.

"I look forward to seeing you again." I smiled leaning on my door seeing her out.

"Oh, by the way, out of curiosity, what does your brother do for a living?" she asked as if remembering on the spot.

"He's in the Canadian Armed Forces, why?" I asked curious as she sighed in what seemed relief. She then smiled shaking her head.

"Kenzi and I bet on it, I guessed cop, she guessed bouncer, I won." I shook my head as she walked down my hallway leaving me smiling until she disappeared.

After she left I turned off the TV and cleared off our glasses. I made sure every lock was done before moving to the second floor to my bedroom. I let myself collapse on the bed still shaken from my little incident. I couldn't believe how vivid my memory had been. I had no idea how instead of diminishing my memories were increasing in the last few days. I turned off the lamp and laid my head back closing my eyes and trying to relax when I felt Victor jump on my stomach, making himself comfortable there purring. I concentrated on his soft gray downy fur underneath my digits and smiled slightly feeling the day wash away with the sound of his content little purr. That night I had the strangest dream. Bo was in it and her eyes were blue. I could hear myself yelling for her to get to safety. There was so much sand…


	3. Chapter 3

**Sun Don't Shine, Chapter 3:**

As I pushed the puck off my skate and kicked it towards my stick immediately shooting towards the goal I tried to think of nothing but the game. It wedged itself between the goalies right shoulder and the goal post. In a flash the goalie's glove came up and snatched my goal away from me. 'Damn it' I muttered as the other girls around me whooped and hollered about my aim.

"Two inches up and slightly faster release, guaranteed to score on that goalie tonight Doc." My goalie yelled at me with a smile from between the posts.

"You think?" I hollered back silently doing the math in my head. My angle was off.

"I don't know who you're trying to impress, but I can feel it will work." She assured me as she skated past me "Now let's hit the locker room, game is about to start in a bit. I see some people lining up."

"One more?" I pleaded

"No, you've got this." She reassuringly patted me in the back.

"Hey hotshot!" I heard Vince's voice from the stand, I smiled at Anna and she waved me away.

"What's up snotface?" I asked making a face as Vince showed me his half chewed food from his mouth. "Ugh you're disgusting!"

"I'll be next to the visiting goal, I have a sign. Find me when you score." He said with a smile. "when, not if. Ya heard me, eh?"

I nodded and he smiled "Get out of here and good luck!" he finished.

When I went in through the tunnel towards the locker room Anna met up with me. It was funny 'cause if you saw Anna without her goalie pads and hockey gear she'd be in a Versace coat with Marc Jacobs boots and a matching purse/sunglasses combo. She was a very successful entrepreneur, very empowered and feminine in her professional environment. Once she hits the ice however, she turns into a warrior. She'd gotten 5 minute majors for fighting girls that wouldn't get out of her crease. We hit the locker rooms and started going over our equipment while waiting for our coach with instructions. There were a couple more girls in our squad from other restaurants like Anna's wife Samus, their friend Trixie and Chistina her sous chef. Carmen, Adela and Maria owned a small Spanish restaurant across from where I waitressed sometimes if I was too low on cash. . We were like a family that got together once in a while. We had been together for a couple of tournaments before we enrolled in this league because it was more competitive and allowed fighting. We really enjoyed playing with each other and always had each other's backs.

I spaced out while the coach was giving his speech. I kept thinking of the weird feeling that had come across me last night before Bo had come into my apartment. I was sure that Bo on some level or another sensed that there was something odd taking place in or around my apartment. Also the fact that she was there in a second as I thought of her made my questions multiply. The scientist in me resurfacing even if I wanted to keep her hidden like I had for so many years.

"12 'Doc' forward." Coach snapped me out of my musings "You're starting on the first line with Samus and Chistina."

I nodded in acknowledgement and Anna gave me a look of approval, she smiled when her name was called and bounced on her skates. As we filed out we tapped each other criss crossed in our pads and she reminded me 'two inches, hat trick, for sure'. When we came out I ran laps and stretched. As I rounded the ice I looked in the bleachers and saw Bo, Frankie, and Dyson in the stands. She caught my eyes as I skated past their area, her smile widening at the sight of me, possibly very out of my element in her eyes. She waved and I held up my stick in greeting as I gave her a smile. I could see Francis asking her all kinds of questions and I knew he had to be interested as well. Right then and there I knew that I wanted to know where this would lead. The way my heart sped up and the adrenaline of the mere sight of her smiling down on me was enough to make my mind topple towards my more adventurous side. I wanted to score today and impress Frankie even a bit. It had been a while that I played a game wanting to win instead of wanting to fight. I waved and they waved back, Frankie seemed very excited. I signaled for them to come to the side of the bench and Bo came over with the little guy.

"Hey guys!" I said as Frankie smiled at me and shook my gloved hand "Thanks for coming!"

"You're welcome, you know how to play hockey?" he immediately asked, his accent making his words sound regal.

"Yes I do!" I agreed smiling

"Wow!" He exclaimed resuming his shy self behind Bo to which we both chuckled

"Frankenstein here was real excited that we were coming, unfortunately his father will pick him up after the first period so he won't see the end, but I promised to tell him all about it." She reassured as he nodded to confirm her story.

"I wish I could stay Miss Lauren, but my Dad is taking me out" he grimaced a bit making me believe he wanted to stay.

I smiled widely "If I can call you Frankie, you can call me Lauren." I offered with a smile as he smiled a wide one of his own, I could tell he got this trait from his mom.

"Besides Franco, you NEED to go with your Dad, you know this." She reminded him gently and he nodded looking over at Dyson.

"Uncle Dyson is getting some treats, can I go with him please Mum?" his eyes shining with a boy's mischief.

"Sure!" she said giving him some change.

"I'll try and put on a good game for you buddy" I said and he smiled before running off for the stands where Dyson was waiting.

"You look kinda hot in hockey gear" she said mischievously as I blushed playing with my hands and stick.

I heard coach's whistle and kind of shrugged shyly "I have to go, have fun guys!"

"Be careful!" Bo warned and I chuckled.

"Come on Doc!" My coach called after me.

"See you after the game!" I called and skated away as Bo gave me a flirty smile.

We were playing against our inner city rival; there was a particularly mean girl in that team that came from the states called Danielle. She hadn't been in the league for a long time but she had definitely made waves within it. It didn't take much for this girl to fight, one of those crazy religious homophobes. She was a smart one too though when it came to her mouth and she would instigate every second of the game. The question always was who was her target today? Luckily, once she picked a target in a game rarely did she stray from it. I had seen her carnage and was thankful I wasn't part of it, or at least not yet. The first few puck drops were won by the other team, I was in the faceoff this time and like Anna had noticed, I was on a mission to impress my visitors. This was something that hadn't happened in a while.

When the puck touched the ice I felt it in my stick and I pushed it back, skating fast towards the net. Trixie passed to Christina and then Carmen to Samus…Bam! Danielle dropped Carmen hard enough to lose her helmet. I flipped and started skating backwards, Danielle is five feet from me. I'm coming in hard and she shoots, I dive. I feel it go past me. Slam! I'm pinning Danielle against the boards while the whistle blows, she pushes me hard and the whistle blows again. She had scored.

"Come on Lauren you've got this! Put it on the net!" I hear Bo's call in the distance. Somehow my eyes meet my brother's and he nods to me. Such a simple gesture, but the finality of his expression leads me to recall past instances where I've seen it and I grimace at the thoughts even if my body is already in motion to obey him.

I look up at the scoreboard and sigh, I go to the faceoff circle again and Carmen is in with me, Samus, Maria, and Trixie. The puck drops and I kick it to Trixie, she has it and takes the long pass to Carmen. Bam! Again, it's Danielle and we know who the target is. The puck comes lose! It's recovered by Maria. I'm open near the red line and get the puck and dump it. A new gal, Jocelyn gets the puck and I'm open, I slam my stick down asking for the puck…wait….wait. Got it! Shoot, gloved and released. Samus intercepts and puts it in my stick with a saucer. Wait. Fake. Readjust two inches. Shoot!

The horn blares and I jump into the glass where my brother is hitting the glass pleased, the girls surround me hitting my helmet. I look across the ice and Anna has a finger held up, no doubt saying 'I told you so' hitting her posts. I get the puck and toss it to Bo; Dyson catches it and gives it to Frankie as I smile. The first period ends and we're tied. As we go into the locker room I see that Frankie was leaving with a man I hadn't seen before. He waves at me as he exits and I wave back happy he could at least see that goal. The locker room is intense as we give each other pointers on what to do.

'If you don't do something soon I will mami, avanza!' I hear Adela say to her sister. I felt a nudge and see Anna holding up two fingers and I smile.

"You think?"

"She's gorgeous, impress her Lauren. It's been a while since we've seen you play for the game and not the blowing off of steam. Besides was that Vince who I saw outside?" I nodded and she winked and put her mask on walking out.

As we left the locker room we warmed up a bit. I saw Bo come down the stands while Dyson walked to their seats with a few beers. I met her at the boards with a smile as I took off my helmet.

"Nice goal. I didn't know you were a power forward." She said and shoved me slightly. I smiled hard, this woman talking hockey was magic for me.

"God, if you talk exponential numbers too I'm done for" I only half joked

She chuckled and blushed as I saw Anna giving me a heads up that we were about to start.

"Frankie had a blast. Listen, that hick in 14 is coming to get you. I see it in how she's shifting her hips. She'll turn on you at any second. Watch her." Bo warned with what sounded like anger pointing towards Danielle. "Be careful"

I nodded. "Anything else?"

"You have a good slap shot from the right like Sid, use it." She instructed and I beamed. I could get used to this beauty talking hockey with me.

She leaned over the boards and hugged me tight. "Be safe" she breathed in my ear and I shivered. Her eyes searched my own and with a small smile she kissed my cheek. "For good luck".

With the fleeting feeling of euphoria rushing through my body I left for the start of the next period.

Second period puck dropped and I sat the first 3 shifts. I saw Danielle not touch Carmen for five whole minutes. Then I felt the tap on my shoulder and I watched Maria being signaled over for the change. Trixie, Samus, Adela and Carmen with me on the line ready to rock. I swung my feet above the ice, counting the seconds when Maria would come out. We had just gained the offensive zone. Danielle had just hit the ice and my skates touch the ice. I hit the puck with my stick and push my legs as hard as I can. Danielle is coming for me. I feel it. She's on me. I'm coming to the wall with speed when I stop. She hits the glass head on. Two inches. Shoot… Red light, score! I jumped and Samus caught me. I scanned the crowd and met Bo's smiling face. I looked at Anna who was holding up three fingers hitting her goal post with her stick. I can hear Vince's voice he's holding a huge sign with my name on it. I smile back at him and his eyes go wide. I start to turn…

Whack!

A push from Danielle, and another push. Invitation to drop my gloves. I shake my head and skate to the bench. I get instructions from the coach and skate back. The face-off is Danielle and I. I kick the puck and Carmen gets it. I get shoved by Danielle.

"Do your teammates know you're a killer, Captain?" she taunts. My mind panics but my body moves instinctually. I push her hard and slam my stick against the ground asking for the puck. Wait. Wait. Puck, shoot… Horn! Score! I drop on my knees as the girls throw themselves around me. As I look around I see hats on the ice. My eyes scan the crowd and our eyes meet. Hers light up with joy. It had been that slap shot she had told me about. The whistle sounds, I jump the faceoff and Danielle slams me against the wall.

"I was there." My eyes widen in confusion, a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Looks like you won't have to worry 'bout a white wedding your lesbian whore seems to be quite worn… a kid and all. Does she fuck everything that moves, one of those boys and girls type-a-sinners?" she taunted with her thick hick accent.

That's it. Push back.

My gloves were off at the same time as my helmet. I was disoriented by a punch in the face for a minute. I regained my focus and took a hard angry breath. How dare she? Swing, miss. Swing, duck, followed by a hook. It connects. She grabs my jersey and pushes. I pull her down with me and gain the top, I slam her against the ice and start punching. I count the breaths between punches as her face becomes a pool of red. One, and punch. Two, then punch. Three, four… eight. We're pulled apart. I'm thrown out of the game and escorted to the locker room. I slam my locker closed with a punch so hard it dents it and my knuckles split. I curse under my breath and grimace knowing I'll have to patch myself up later on. I sit on the bench and sigh in anger. What did she mean she was there? My head was throbbing and I knew my eye was turning black soon. It was within a split second I could hear the blades of a helicopter, I could feel the sand beneath my feet and immersed as I was in my memory I couldn't realize I had company.

"Are you ok?" she kept repeating, after a few minutes I snapped out of it focusing on her voice.

I regained my composure but the anger remained. I felt that my voice would crack in anger if I said anything right now so I nodded. Danielle's words were etched in my mind.

"You're bleeding in your head" she said, pressing a napkin to my head. I touched it with the tips of my fingers and assessed it. I let out a small sigh and pulled away from her touch examining myself in a small mirror.

"It's a minor abrasion, no concussion symptoms. I'm not losing enough blood to faint." I assured her as I grabbed a first aid kit and started disinfecting the wound. She gave me a puzzled look.

"I'm a Doctor." I shrugged. "Well, rather was at one point in time."

After I was done with my wounds I took my jersey off and started to untie my skates. If she was shocked by my undressing she didn't show it. She stayed still until I was ready to speak. I took my shin pads off and my chest piece off. I was left in my skin tight under armor and my lower body equipment. The silence in the room was a comfortable one and I was glad she was there with me. Looking at her a new wave of anger rose at the thought of the insults the other woman uttered. My phone vibrated and I took a second to check it giving myself time to calm down before I spoke.

**Had to leave, badass fight. Good job.**

**Love you,**

**Vince**

"I don't really want to talk about that… at least not yet." I explained removing the rest of my equipment.

"I understand, I'll be here for whenever you're ready to talk about it" she reassured me with a smile.

She rose slowly and walked over to where I stood. Suddenly I felt vulnerable around this beautiful woman. Her hand rose and she cupped my face softly caressing my slightly swollen eye with her thumb. She gave me a small smile and leaned in closer. I could feel her breath on my skin. I felt myself bite my lower lip involuntarily and she smiled slightly her lips perfectly pouted. Her eyes going from my lips to my eyes and back again. I could feel the temperature rising in the room and I felt lost in her for what seemed like minutes when in reality was seconds. I leaned in the rest of the way, my heart pounding violently in my chest with the adrenaline of the moment. Our lips were inches from touching when I heard steps down the hall. I jumped back and seconds later I heard a man's voice come through the hall.

"Bo, are you in there?" I saw her close her eyes in frustration and hang her head low while answering loud and clear.

"What is it Dyson?" I gave her a smile, I was sure my face had taken a shade of pink. She returned it and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"I have to speak to you, spare me a couple of minutes." He insisted and I saw her take a defeated breath.

I felt grimy, sweaty and bloody, not exactly sexy compared to what was going on. Sweaty hockey gear is not sexy, no matter what anyone says. I could tell that whatever Dyson had in his mind was pressing to him and as much as I wanted to continue this little scene with Bo, I needed a shower. I took the opportunity to broach it.

"Go talk to Dyson, I need to shower either way." I confessed.

"Oh, of course, I didn't mean to intrude or anything." It was her turn to blush.

I chuckled "I like your company Bo, it's just here you are looking all beautiful and gorgeous and I'm just horrible and unattractive right now…" To my horror, I was ranting. "I'm sorry. Sometimes my… words and my thoughts don't—"

"Yeah." Her smile was radiant and I could see the mischief behind her eyes she moved to hug me.

"But I'm all sweaty and bloody" I complained trying to push her away slightly.

"So what? What good hockey player isn't?" she replied as she hugged me tightly.

"A hat trick and some fisty cuffs? Were you trying to impress me?" She asked and I smiled and chuckled.

"Maybe a bit?" I admitted.

"I liked that" she joked. "I'll let you... shower and stuff, meet you outside?"

"Alright, and Bo… thanks for coming, it's been a while since I've been my usual self." I found myself confessing.

"Anytime." She said and hugged me again.

I showered and dressed quickly. I wanted to see if Bo wanted to share some dinner with me. My shower had been restless. Danielle's words swimming in my head and the official re enlisting of my brother eating away at me little by little. I worried so much about him being where he was. The world was a cruel and unforgiving place and he was in the most hostile environment known to man. I swung my brown leather jacket on and zipped it up pushing such thoughts to the back of my over active mind. I loosened my hair from a bun and threw my bag over my shoulder ready to walk out, my skates hanging off my bag, stick in my hand. I stopped to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything when I overheard them. It seemed they hadn't moved from their spot and were engaged in a heated conversation. I was about to walk away when the sound of my name froze me to my spot.

"- -Lauren, what do you think you're going to do if this goes any further?" I heard Dyson breathe out.

"That is none of your business!" she hissed.

"No, you don't understand Bo! There are consequences to this, rules to follow and you know this. Your grandfather- -"

"Don't call him that" Bo spat at him venomously "Trick has hidden one thing too many from me, who knows what else he's hiding from me. And you know what he did the other night. I can't believe the nerve of him!"

"Don't be haste Bo." He was trying to negotiate now.

"Enough about him, and all this rules BS. I'm being careful alright. I cannot let them dictate my life and this is something I'm not compromising on. Either you're on team Bo or you're not."

"You know I am always on team Bo." I heard him say and just like that the discussion had dissolved.

I had a million questions running in my head. I was seriously confused at what was going on. Rules? Consequences? What were they talking about? I took a deep breath and decided to walk out to them. Just as I had things in my past I wasn't willing to talk about, perhaps Bo had some things she didn't want to talk about yet either. Maybe with time that would change for the both of us if this moved any more forward. I closed my eyes and remembered our moment before Dyson interrupted us. I was beyond convinced that this was somebody I wanted to give the benefit of the doubt to. As I walked out I saw Bo's smile widen and she rushed over to take my skates and stick from me. Dyson gave me a kind smile and a small nod. I saw her give him a glare before catching up to me. I looked at her and smiled back.

"Great fight Lauren, I don't think we have officially met, even though I remember you from the bar. I'm Dyson" he said extending his hand at me and I shook it strongly.

"Nice to meet you, I've heard a bit about you from little Frankie." I replied. "I'm glad you were entertained, I'll probably have a contusion for a week but at least I get to say that the other girl looked worse." Their laughter echoed the hallway and I chuckled. Bo's arm hooked into mine and we fell in sync, my body tense from our closeness. After we reached the parking lot Dyson bid his goodbyes and left to meet with his partner. I had also found out he was a homicide detective. Bo and I stayed back in front of her car.

"I don't wanna push, but would you like to do dinner?" she asked and I nodded instantly.

"I would love to." I answered in earnest.

With that she opened the car door and threw my stuff in the back carefully, helping me into my seat before going around into her own. It was rather cute seeing her this excited and I had to admit I was excited myself. As we drove to her house for a home cooked meal I couldn't shake away the questions in my head once more.


	4. Chapter 4

******Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Lost Girl characters or the scenes that are obviously used from the show. This story will run into some femslash later on, so if you're bothered by that, you've been warned! Also thank you all for the great feedback, I'm happy to know you guys are liking it. Sorry for the late post, it was my birthday on Saturday so it got delayed.

Cheers eh!

**Sun Don't Shine, Chapter 4:**

We drove silently through the city. My head was pounding with the headache caused by my fight. I probably didn't look too great right about now. I opened a small compact I had and revised my wounds. I was making sure I didn't need to go to the Emergency room. I flinched a bit at my reflection. My eye was swollen almost shut and I had a small cut below my bottom lip. I felt Bo's fingers rest atop my hand making me put the compact down. Her hand rested in mine and she entwined our fingers. I smiled gently at the gesture as she gave me a light squeeze.

"You're still beautiful Lauren, that's just a battle wound that will heal with time." She said softly. "I was worried when she hit your head, I'll be honest I thought she was going to destroy you."

I gave her a look that said '_yeah right'_ and she laughed wholeheartedly.

"Well I'm sorry but it's not like you seem like a fighter hon. If it wasn't for your fantastically toned and athletic arms, I wouldn't be able to tell you take part in any sporting activity!" she defended herself as I chuckled.

"If we're being honest here, I was pleasantly surprised to see you hit back and then you just destroyed her!" her excitement made me chuckle. "You're one tough woman Lauren, I like that. A lot."

"Well, I think of myself more wits than muscle. That being said, I keep my body in excellent shape. You never know when you have to use it as a weapon." I caught her body tensing at that and I was wondering why the words kept spilling from my mouth this time.

"The human body is so complex and amazing that at any given moment, with the right training and knowledge it will save your life before any man made weapon will. We are genetically engineered to survive as apex predators in this world, with our minds and the resource accompanied by the anatomical wonder the human body is we would be able to survive apocalyptic events and then some."

"God Lauren, that's not fair!" she exclaimed with a huge smile on her face as we slowed into what I recognized as her neighborhood. "You sound so sexy geeking out." She giggled as she turned the car off.

I shrugged bashfully and self-consciously when she reached over, pulling my chin up and making our eyes meet.

"I really like you Lauren, you're something else."

I met her eyes and smiled at the sincerity in them. I could now clearly tell I was an enigma to her as much as she was to me. Boldly this time, feeling the adrenaline course through me I reached over and cupped her face as she leaned into my touch closing her eyes. I leaned over and kissed the corner of her mouth where a gorgeous beauty mark adorned her beautiful face. I felt her tense and relax at the gesture, her pulse quickening under my palm.

"I just… I haven't done this in a while Bo." I confessed after pulling away. _Too long_ I admitted to myself.

"There's no rush Lauren, we can take things at whatever pace you need. I just wanted you to know that I felt that way." She seemed to be blushing this time and I found it amazingly endearing. "Now let's get some food in you, I know Frankie gets out starving from his hockey games." I chuckled and let her lead the way into the house.

I went to the small bathroom upstairs to check my wounds again. Their bathtub was full of action figures and rubber toys. I was skeptical the first time I came into the house. In my defense it is a little more run down than what you'd expect. There were bare walls in some parts of the house and no walls in others. However, this being the second time I was here I could appreciate its charm and how the three of them had turned it into a home. It was a two story house and I could see three other doors upstairs around the bathroom. One of the doors was brightly decorated with dragons and knights. I smiled knowing it was Frankie's room and continued downstairs to find Bo.

The food already smelled amazing! I couldn't tear my eyes from Bo though, her skin tight jeans hugged her every curve and her black shirt showcased her cleavage. I found myself staring before I caught myself. She was sitting in the kitchen table bending over a recipe. My throat was dry and in my mind the medical reasons for this dry mouth were running around my noggin. As I knocked on the kitchen door frame her eyes sprung up and met mine. Her face lit up and a beautiful smile crossed her features. Amazingly, I had noticed this look always crossed her face when we saw each other. Like a kid in a candy store, almost. I smiled back and held up a bottle of wine.

"I brought something for us adults! Found it in my bag, undoubtedly a present from Vince." I announced happily as she took it from me with a warm thank you. The way her fingers brushed against mine took my breath away slightly.

There was an almost palpable connection in any room when both of us were in it. Like an electricity charge in the air, you can feel the tension and sparks in the air, yet you see no physical evidence of it with your eyes. That's, I guess, the best way to put it. Sure enough like gravity, I always felt a pull towards her in any social situation we found ourselves in. I didn't know what to make of this. As of late I had been getting better at reading her and being forward with her. Bo was a bold creature who spoke her mind and I liked that. I tried my hardest to keep up, but sometimes it would just take me aback how much this woman I had met not long ago affected me.

She opened the wine and poured us some in glasses. We made a toast and the eye contact was indulging. It helped immensely to know that Bo was willing to take things as slow as I needed to. She had made that clear after the hockey game. However, that didn't mean she wouldn't display her interest and attraction towards me. I liked that in a way I couldn't explain. To see the wanting in her eyes would ignite something almost savage inside me. Animal like. Like every time she would hesitate seconds before kissing my lips, kissing my cheek instead. My heart would pound so fast I would worry for my health.

Bo had made amazing spaghetti with homemade pasta and sauce. We even had garlic bread on the side. I laughed when Bo confessed that she was a terrible cook before turning into a mother. Francis had joined us for dinner. He had returned to attend a sleep over he had been obsessing over for weeks. Promising his friend he'd go over after dinner he had happily walked into the house. He appeared pleasantly surprised that I was there. He urged me to tell him about the rest of my game. He had figured out I had been in a fight because of my now black eye. Excitedly he gave me a high five for my goals and went on and on about his upcoming game.

Bo watched us carefully with a gentle smile on her face. When the subject moved to which Space Camp was best her smile was bright and wide. He was very animated about a small chemistry kit he had seen at a toy store. I was sure this boy was as brilliant as he was charming. He had praised his mother's cooking throughout the whole meal and would gladly tell me how much he enjoyed the spaghetti. He was so well mannered it was easy to forget he was so young. When we were done Frankie helped me clear the table. I insisted in doing the dishes, it was the least I could do. Frankie was again happy to be of help and after all the dishes had been tallied I started to wash them. All the while Bo saw Frankie to his friend's house.

I was in the middle of scrubbing the saucepan when I felt Bo close to my shoulder. I looked next to me as she was leaning against the counter with a drying towel. Our shoulders were brushing against each other and my heart sped up at the contact. My heart raced as she reached for the pan and started drying it. My throat felt dry from nervousness. As an attempt to make conversation I looked up to Bo. Then our eyes met. Hers were smoldering. She gave me a small smile without breaking eye contact and it made my heart race even more. I would need a Doctor with this woman. She had finished drying the pan and had put it aside. Her hand rose to brush my cheek, but she stopped inches from it; hesitant. We were testing the waters and it was new and exciting. I leaned into her touch and closed my eyes enjoying the caress. When my eyes opened our eyes met once more. I bit my lip as I realized she had scooted closer.

"This would be the moment…" she breathed. Her lips inches from mine, I swallowed hard. "…That I'd kiss those pretty little lips. However since I'm a lady, I can respect your wishes and go slow."

I nodded breathless for a second. I leaned my forehead against hers and replied "Thank you."

She laced her fingers in mine and smiled. "Anytime."

As we came apart her elbow hit something and before we knew it she had instinctively reached out for it. I swallowed hard at the sight of her blood as she involuntarily held onto the knife. I went into autopilot. I grabbed her hand with urgency as I told her to breathe. I removed the knife and saw the deep gash on her hand. I took the towel she was drying off with and pressed it against the wound. As if on cue Kenzie and Dyson had walked into the house. Bo shot them a panicked look that I mistook for shock. I shot Kenzie a look as they realized what was happening.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" I asked hoping.

"Under her bed double glass doors." Kenzie instructed me as she applied pressure on the wound. I ran upstairs and I could hear Bo and Dyson arguing in the background, their words unclear to my ears.

When I returned to sterilize the wound Dyson was leaning against the counter breathing heavily. I opened the medical kit and pushed Kenzie's hand away. When I turned Bo's hand around I could tell the wound was different. It was less severe than my initial assessment. Also, I could tell the wound looked like it was healing instead of bleeding. My brow furrowed in confusion and my eyes met Bo's.

"Impossible" I breathed.

"I guess it wasn't as bad as it looked." She whispered. Her voice was laced with something deep and dark like regret.

I wanted to ask, but somehow I knew better. Somehow I knew that my eyes didn't deceive me, Bo's behavior was clear. There was something else at hand here. I took advantage of my task and kept silent. Bo looked uncomfortable with the situation, but some part of me understood that she wasn't uncomfortable with me. After she was all patched up she gave me a small thank you.

"Don't mention it, just change the dressing every 4-6 hours and if it starts to swell, have a foul odor or if it looks infected or something let me know." I instructed as she nodded her eyes still on the floor not meeting mine since the last time she spoke.

"I'll keep you updated." She assured me finally meeting my eyes.

It was quite unbelievable that… what? 20… 10 minutes ago she had almost kissed me in this very spot.

"If she doesn't I will Doc." Kenzie reassured me. "I am the master of updates. You should see my myspace!"

"Kenzie that went out of style ages ago." Dyson pointed out with a chuckle.

"Was that the dogcatcher I heard…? Well ANYWAYS" she glared at him. "I will make sure you're notified if Bo-Bo's hand here starts to go all flubber on her."

I chuckled and nodded at Kenzie's military salute. I saw Bo's mouth curl in amusement.

"Nice shiner Doc, Dyson told me you went Mike Tyson on a bitch." She simulated punches in the air excitedly. It was like seeing a child's reaction to fireworks for the first time. Something told me that with Kenzie everything was like new, or funny. Bo must've enjoyed her company a lot.

"I did my best and came out on top." I admitted with a smile rolling my eyes in the process. She gave me a high five and a hip bump.

"Good job! I call dibs on next game, it's like cable… but better!" she nodded and smiled even more.

I laughed and assured her I'd let her know. Bo and Dyson had been exchanging upset glances and I honestly felt the evening had come to an end. I let out a sigh suddenly longing for the other Bo with the playful smile and flirty comments. My Bo…

"Could you guys call me a cab? Quite frankly I don't know the address…" I offered breaking the deafening silence between the four of us.

"Non sense!" Bo jumped suddenly appalled at the offer. "I have a car and this is nothing" she said holding her hand up.

"I don't want to be a burden." I admitted.

"No such thing. I'll grab my jacket and we'll go." She disappeared into the other room.

I started moving towards the front of the house to grab my jacket when Dyson nodded at me.

"Have a good night guys." I countered and they bid me goodbye. Kenzie once again reassuring me of her "updating skills".

Bo took me home that night and saw me to my door. Along the way she apologized for her behavior. She explained to me that Dyson and her had once dated. That in spite of him being over it now, he was still very protective of Bo. I instead, concentrated on telling her how happy I was that she had come to my game. I also couldn't contain telling her how good of a time I had with her. Her smile was wide when she held my hand through the entrance of my apartment her scent enveloping me. I remember leaning against my door after closing it when she left. My body still tingled from the hug before she departed. I collapsed in my bed and let sleep carry me happily thinking of Bo.

The next day I decided to treat myself with a trip to the mall. I needed a new pair of gloves for hockey. I was pretty sure that I had read a recent study showed that shopping was considered therapeutic. I had indulged with a few stores before heading to the food court. I had been thinking about Bo all morning, I had so many questions in my head. As if by fate I ran into Bo and Frankie at the food court there. Frankie saw me before she did and, to my surprise, he waved at me excitedly. When Bo saw me her face lit up. I waved back at Frankie and walked over. His face was full of excitement.

"Why, hello there Monsieur Frankie." I greeted him with a French accent as he giggled

"Bonjour Mademoiselle!" he replied joyfully his thick English accent comical in French.

"Nice!" I exclaimed taken aback by his wits and gave him a high five.

"I learn French at school." He explained. I gave him an impressed look and he smiled.

"Are you done with your chicken?" Bo asked to which he nodded. "Finally I was growing old here!" he giggled loudly.

"You may go play in the lot." She said signaling to the small playground in the center of the food court the mall had.

"Merci!" he exclaimed as he ran.

"His French is adorable" I noted and Bo smiled at me.

"Wanna sit?" she offered and I complied.

"Shopping?" I asked, she shook her head.

"I bring Frankie to the playground a few days a week. Gives us something to do together and he burns some energy." She explained. "You?"

"Need new gloves for the next game. My old ones are done for the season "I made a face admitting it.

"So, I've been thinking." Bo started. "You told me you were a Doctor at your hockey game."

"Was, was a doctor." I corrected.

"Right. Would you ever consider going into the ring with someone?" she asked

"To fight with them?" I asked confused.

"No, silly." She laughed. "With the fighter, part of their corner. In MMA every corner needs a 'stitch' or a doctor."

"Oh, wow. No hadn't thought of that actually." I responded. "Why?"

"I might have a fight coming up" she said non chalantly.

I choked on my water and she laughed. When I recovered I asked. "You fight?"

"Bo, Hammer Fists, Dennis" she quoted and flexed her arms as I smiled widely.

"I could consider picking up another hobby." I hinted.

"I'm glad Doc." She said with a smile reaching for my hand across the table. I noticed her hand wasn't bandaged. In fact… it was completely healed.

I did a double take and before I could control myself I ran my fingers across her skin realizing there wasn't even a scar.

"Bo…" I started, I could hear the question in my voice as my eyes finally tore themselves from her hand.

Our eyes met, hers were horrified; guilty.

"Fuck!" she exclaimed and tore her hand from mine shaking her head. Her eyes were searching, her lips grasping for anything to say.

"Bo, what is going on?" My voice was even and hard. On the inside I trembled, I had seen that wound, felt it, stitched it…

"Listen Lauren, I can't- -" she started.

"No Bo, there was a wound in your hand. I touched it last night, where is it?" I could feel her flinching at my tone. I examined her hand again, this time my hands moving in panic.

Her eyes closed and I could see the sadness in them as she spoke. "I cannot talk about this."

With that she stood taking her hand out of mine and turning around. In an instant she had collected Frankie and they walked away as I watched them unable to move or speak from the shock. What had just happened? I closed my eyes trying to make sense of anything. Her hand had been cut. I had seen it and felt it. However I had also momentarily seen it healing after I came back. When I had first assessed the wound it was raw and deep. Quite deep actually, I remember thinking I was going to need a certain needle since it was so deep. When I came back, it barely needed butterfly stitches, but I made sure and stitched her up. It hadn't been 24 hours and her wound had not only completely healed but it wasn't even scarred. What changed? In the time I went to get the First Aid Kit, Dyson and Bo argued. They were silent as I walked down the stairs and he looked considerably shaken, I would even say frail. But nothing that would suggest… what? What am I even thinking about? Regeneration? Like a Star Fish? That was genetically impossible! Yet… here it was… happening before my own eyes. I didn't know what to do. I drew a long sigh and decided to go home try to get my head straight. I sent Bo a message trying to get anything from her.

**I am very confused. Please call me.**

**-Lauren**

I was measuring sugar meticulously. It was my third day of work. It was also my sixteenth hour of work and counting. I saw Samus yell for some H2O and I chuckled. Their service was going full speed tonight. She had gotten here with Anna before I did. I was amazed sometimes, but then again so were they. I threw the sugar in the mixture and turned on the mixer. I added a careful amount of maple syrup and counted the seconds. I found it more accurate than a timer. I left the work station to grab a drink from the ones the waitress had brought us.

"What's the ETA on that Brioche Doc?" Samus asked while adding micro-greens to a plate and whisking a server away with it.

"About 127 seconds." I blurted out while labeling and putting the mixture away as she laughed.

"Just give me a heads up when it's ready."

"Will do." I nodded "I haven't heard from Bo in three days." I grimaced, now that came out of nowhere.

I saw Samus and Anna freeze in their places. They looked foreign now in the busy kitchen setting and Samus nodded to her Sous chef to take over.

"What do you mean three days?" she asked incredulously pulling me to a corner with Anna close behind.

"I thought you guys had seen each other for a few days and that it went well." Anna interjected.

"Yeah, it's just that, we had a small fight that many days ago. I've sent her a few messages but I've gotten no answer." I made a face when Samus grimaced at the details.

"Give her a few days, maybe she's dealing with something. Samus you know better than anyone, sometimes a girl needs her space." She said giving Samus a look, as the latter looked at her shoes blushing.

"Yeah, that's true. If you're so impatient, go by her place. You've been there before. Apologize for being a douche and ask to start over." She shrugged giving an idea and Anna kind of nodded

"It could be a bad idea. Then again I'm a pessimist." She confessed.

"Realist." Samus corrected and Anna rolled her eyes. "Anyways Doc, after that Brioche head home and get some rest. I'll see you again next week, we'll be closing for the holiday."

I smiled loving that the hotel's restaurant would close for holidays. I nodded and went to check on my breads which were perfect. After bidding my goodbyes and freshening up in the locker rooms I decided three days had been enough.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sun Don't Shine, Chapter 5:**

I had taken the time to go back home and get changed. I ran some tests on some cultivations I had from a starfish I was dissecting. Ever since the fight with Bo I had tried to surround myself with science to explain the healing I had clearly seen. The day after our fight I had gone down to my basement. It had been a long time but from there I slowly started dusting and bringing up my equipment. I had set up a small lab next to my living room where I could run simple tests on microorganisms. Any clue was exciting to me and I wrote down hours of annotations. So far I hadn't found something as instant as what had happened with Bo. Besides work in the restaurant, I would get home and work in my small lab. I was consumed with questions and Bo's silence was only making more surface. I knew I couldn't wait any longer for a reply and grabbed my keys ignoring the mess around my desk. Papers pouring over it like the questions in my head.

I was lucky to have a strong memory so I was able to guide the taxi to her house. I took a deep breath before knocking at the door. It swung open at my first touch. Panic surged through me, what if someone had broken in? I gritted my teeth at the memory threatening to take over and overcame it. I grabbed at my hip holster and pulled my hunting knife out. It was a long Bowie that was sure to spook any amateur robber. I grabbed tightly at the brass knuckled handle and grabbed my knife in a downwards position ready to attack. My back was against the wall as I entered the eerily quiet house. My eyes scanned the living room and for once I was glad this place had little walls. As I advanced to the middle of the room, clearing both the living room and kitchen I heard footsteps upstairs. I quickened my pace and headed towards the rooms stealthily. I saw Kenzie lying unconscious in the bathroom. Quietly, I made my way to her and made sure she was stable. Once I deemed she was safe I advanced to Bo's bedroom. I could hear trashing and grunts as I approached the glass double doors. A man's voice was clear through the room.

"I really should bring you in alive, like she wants but I cannot let you live any longer. If I have foreseen correctly you are better off dead!" I rushed scared that it was Bo who he was talking to. I was confused as to what was transpiring so far.

As I cleared the corner I saw this huge burly man in the middle of the room. He was dressed as a bouncer and his arms were heavily tattooed. I noticed he had a weapon in his hand, some kind of mace. Then I noticed Bo. She was on the floor gripping her ribs. I could see a dark stain dampening her hip and I knew she had been hit. Her eyes were a deep blue shade that I had never seen before but her face showed signs that she was weakening. I soundlessly approached the man from behind. His hand was gripping the mace strongly ready for the final blow. Before my mind had caught up my body was reacting in well-known instinct. With a blank mind my hands and feet moved purposely and Bo's eyes widened in surprise when she saw me but her attacker wasn't that lucky. With a swift calculated movement from behind the blade in my arm went under his own arm and through his ribcage, undoubtedly hitting his heart instantly. I felt him go limp and I moved to let the towering man fall. Then I rushed to Bo.

"Hang in there, I'm here Bo" I repeated as I applied pressure to her wound. She looked so weak.

"No, no… Lauren, what are you doing here?" she started shaking her head, her blue eyes fading. "You were not… oh my God you just killed him!"

I grimaced at the thought and ground my teeth in reaction. I couldn't let that block my thoughts Bo was bleeding too much, too fast.

"I need you to focus on me Bo. You're losing a lot of blood, I need to get you to a hospital quick." I declared as she started laughing. She had to be going into shock.

"I stop calling you for three grueling, desperate, long days so you would be safe and you end up killing a fucking Ogre!" what was she talking about? Her eyes focused on mine, her face serious now as she spoke "Lauren, Lau… I need you to call Dyson right away."

"Bo I need to get you to a hospital, please just tell me where your car keys are. I have no tools here to help you!" I was almost in tears, she wasn't going to last long losing this much blood. Her blue eyes were starting to fade and she looked pale.

"Lauren!" I heard a man's voice behind me startling me. I looked over my shoulder already gripping my knife when I saw it was Dyson.

"Dyson, I need help!" I yelped and he ran to us.

His hands moved mine to assess the situation. I heard him growl almost gutturally from his throat.

"Goddamn it Bo!" he yelled as she started to lose consciousness.

"No, no!" I heard myself panic smacking her face to make her open her eyes.

"There's no time I'm going to have to do it here." Dyson said shaking his head. "I'm sorry Bo."

Before I knew what was happening he had shoved me aside. My back now against the wall as he hovered above her, their lips inches from one another. I was about to yell at him, this was no time to relive past passions! Then it caught my eye. It was faint at first but then it grew steady. It was like a blue stream the same as Bo's eyes steadily flowing from Dyson to Bo. I saw her eyes focus and within seconds her hands had clasped around his face. The stream now flowed rapidly as it seemed she was draining from him. I was astonished. I had never seen anything quite like it before. The Doctor in my brain running through multiple explanations to what I was seeing but everything fell short. I heard a savage growl, like a primal wolf, coming from Dyson as he pushed Bo away. He was breathing heavily and shaking, I recognized his posture from the other night. My body pushed myself towards Bo. I rapidly pulled her shirt up taking advantage of her back towards me and saw she was healing slowly before my eyes. She turned to look at me the blue in her eyes disappearing. Her eyes widening at the realization that I was witnessing all these strange things. She then looked from me to the dead man in the room and her eyes widened even more.

"Oh my God, I thought I was dreaming for a second but it is you!" Her expression horrified. "You just killed him! You just saw all that!"

"I…" what more could I say? I had killed a man. The man was attacking Bo though. Self defense, right? What about the rest? What was that?

"Bo, I think you need to talk to Lauren." Dyson spoke softly and their eyes met.

"Why would you feed me if she was in the room!?" her anger was astounding and I saw as she effortlessly pushed the man against the wall.

"Bo!" Her name escaped my lips and her head snapped towards me, putting her friend down.

"I'll go check on Kenzie." Dyson stated and left the room pulling the burly man with him leaving us alone.

I looked down at my bloody hands and they started to tremble. So much blood. I hadn't seen so much blood in my hands for so long. I think I was going into shock. As I tried to breathe steadily Bo had grabbed my hands in hers trying to calm me down.

"shhh, it's ok Lauren, it's alright." She whispered soothingly.

"Bo, what… what was that… what happened?" I asked trying to make sense of anything. I needed to breathe.

"Lauren look at me." She demanded and I did. Looking into her concerned eyes I realized she had the answers I just needed to calm down enough to hear it.

It took me a second but I was able to focus on Bo long enough to come to my senses. Her arms were protectively around me as she gave me time to recollect myself.

"I'm ready" I said after I was sure my voice wouldn't shake.

"I want you to know that I never wanted you to find out like this. But you just saved my life." She started. "You're a doctor so this can go horribly wrong or you could understand quickly. You had to take genetics to become a doctor right?"

"I actually have a PhD in genetics." I helped, curious as to where this was going.

"Even better." She smiled. "You know how in some genetic makeups, sometimes doctors run into anomalies. More often than not they are swept under the rug as some obscure disease or what not."

I nodded. I was intrigued that she had chosen science to explain this to me.

"Well, sometimes it's not an anomaly. The only problem is, you guys have been comparing these samples amongst humans." She measured my reaction and I only nodded to let her know I was with her so far. "We are not humans though, we are more than that genetically speaking. It's like a whole other race, called the Fae." She searched my face as my brow furrowed. Not human? It would explain so many things.

"The only way I can relate to it in modern times is X-Men." I chuckled and her smile widened.

"So you're trying to tell me you're a… mutant?" I tried to come to terms with what was being explained to me. I brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. I was trying to concentrate on what facts I could find in her words.

"Sort of. In human terms our DNA has mutated over thousands of years. We have different races and lineages and powers, if you will. However we have certain needs as well, to survive." Bo admitted with a chuckle.

"That's what I saw… you were eating…? ...Dyson with some strange blue aura." I shook my head trying to remember correctly. I had seen this with my own two eyes, these were facts.

"I'm a succubus… I feed off sexual energy." She blushed. "I was absorbing his Chi, so I could recuperate from my injury. This is pretty new to me as well. I didn't know what I was until very recently. Most Fae learn what they are from their family, but I was adopted."

"Wow." I was stumped. I didn't know how else to react. Quite frankly if I hadn't just seen it I wouldn't believe it. "Did it hurt Dyson when you fed? How often do you feed? What did you mean about certain needs?"

She laughed and hugged me tightly breathing into my ear. "You're adorable! I promise I will answer as much as I can but everything in due time. There are rules that even if I don't want to, I have to follow."

"I don't mean to intrude of course but this is unbelievable. " I admitted with a small smile. This was amazing. If I could even begin to observe or study Bo's genetic makeup I would know so much.

"I meant it when I said I really like you Lauren." She mentioned caressing my cheek "I'm just scared because as you can see it's a dangerous path."

As she pulled back I relaxed. Somehow I knew this was possible in some way. I craved to know more about her, about all of them. I was so curious that I had nearly forgotten what had just happened. Nearly.

"What I'm trying to figure out, sexy… is how you took down an Ogre all by yourself." She asked with a raised brow.

"Vince taught me a thing or too." I confessed blushing.

"Well that might come in handy again if anything else comes at us. Seriously Lauren now that you've witnessed these things there will be a ripple among our society with consequences unknown to us." I squeezed her hand.

"I'm nothing but resourceful as you can tell." I tried to joke as she smiled again at me.

After Bo helped me to my feet I hugged her tightly. I was so scared when I saw that she was being attacked. I didn't think twice to kill that Ogre. When we pulled apart she noticed Dyson by the door. He gave me a nod and I reciprocated. I looked down at my bloodied hands and excused myself to clean them up. I also went and checked on Kenzie to make sure she was alright. Besides a minor concussion she was perfect as always. As I cleaned my hands Dyson moved her to Bo's bed. When he came back around he finally spoke.

"I'm glad you came by when you did. That Ogre almost got her." He explained.

"What was it doing here?" I asked.

"Looking for Bo, there are many people that are not happy with an unaligned Succubus. I suspect she will catch you up on our politics in time. If anything I may be ever of assistance let me know." He offered and I thanked him.

Dyson had left to dispose of the Ogre and to report to his superiors of the attack. He assured me that since it was self-defense I was 'off the hook' sort of speak. He too warned me that Elders would want to speak to me in due time.

As we got into Bo's car she started explaining to me the politics Dyson had mentioned. Apparently there were two sides to this Fae business; the light and the dark. Because of her unexpected upbringing Bo was currently unaligned. She warned me none of the parts were too fond of humans. It was all after a terrorist attack was carried out by a human spiteful of the Fae. She assured me her protection was completely mine. She spoke to me of times she had gotten Kenzie's back. I had to admit the warnings were not being taken lightly. I had my share of run ins with organizations that issued and followed on warning like these. Trying to lighten up the mood Bo also told me how she was currently learning about her lineage. Since she had been brought up as a human, she had little knowledge of her family and it was all a big mystery to her as well. She confessed to me she had met her birthmother recently, her tone tuned mournful when she confessed it hadn't gone well. I rested my hand on hers reassuringly and she smiled at me. She was still marveling at how I had taken that Ogre down. I felt guilty for not telling her the real reason I knew what to do. An Ogre… It all sounded so surreal, yet I knew it was happening all around us. With my mind heavy with this new knowledge I had asked Bo something that had been plaguing my mind for a while now. We were close to my home in a comfortable silence. Our hands entwined as they usually were now a days.

"You remember that night you came to my apartment?" she nodded.

"I was there to protect you." She confessed with a chuckle "Not that you need much of that."

"Was there someone inside before I got there?" my voice was thick, my instinct had been right.

"They left seconds before you walked in the door I was there to make sure they didn't harm you." Her knuckles were white on the steering wheel. This was upsetting her.

"Who?" I asked masking my fear. I squeezed her hand as she pulled over in front of my apartment building shutting off her car. We started getting out.

"Nobody you need to worry about anymore, I'll handle them." Bo tried to reassure me as she joined me on the other side of the car ready to walk in.

"If I'm going to be a part of your life like this, knowing the things I do. Being in danger… I need to know the truth." I insisted.

Bo's smile widened and before I knew it she had pulled me close. Her lips brushed against mine and I couldn't help but moan at the contact. I could feel her smile against my lips as my lips brushed against hers in unison. My arms wrapped around her and I pulled her closer. I had wanted this since the day I first saw her. I licked her bottom lip and her lips parted letting me explore her mouth. I was so lost in her. It was quite a shock when she pushed me away a little forcefully. Her eyes were that dangerous shade of blue again. I gasped in awe, she was a magnificent creature human or not.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you." She admitted as I took a deep sigh. The smile on my face was wide.

"It's alright Bo." I confessed still lost in that kiss. "I have wondered how your lips would taste for a long time now."

Her smile was wide and mischievous. "Glad to know I wasn't the only one."

My hand boldly found hers and I pulled her towards my door. "You're not going to avoid my questions with a kiss… even if it WAS an amazing kiss…" I shook my head 'get it together geek!' Vince's voice ran through my ears.

"If you insist." Bo agreed reluctantly as I opened my door and let her in.

I was alert when I went into my apartment. The newly learned information was keeping my senses on edge.

"There's no one here Lauren" Bo spoke quietly and I visibly relaxed.

"Sorry about the mess." I muttered after she gave an amused look at my impromptu lab.

I turned some lights on and we made ourselves comfortable as Victor greeted us loudly. He purred and brushed against my hand before bumping his head against Bo's knuckles wanting to be pet. She smiled and rubbed his furry cheeks carefully.

"I'm afraid I can't stay long, as much as I want to." Bo started. "Frankie should be home any minute."

"Who was after me Bo?" I asked with no hint of fear in my voice.

"It was my grandfather Lauren." She confessed. "He has helped me throughout my discovery of the fae but I cannot trust him anymore. He hid things about my mother that…" she trailed off shaking her head.

"Does he want to harm me?" I asked curious.

"I have no idea yet. Even though I know he considers humans to be of a somewhat lower species, I don't think he would want to. I don't trust him though. Whatever he wants with you is not good." She explained checking her watch.

"You gotta go?" I asked still astoundingly curious about this secret world.

"I do, I'll see you soon though." She said squeezing my hand.

"No more disappearing for three days?" I asked hopeful. She shook her head.

"Besides, now that you know the truth, it'll be easier to spend time with you." She admitted.

So many questions ran through my head at the statement. I couldn't concentrate on a single one when another would take its place. I however knew that Bo needed to leave. My questions would have to come later. I walked her to the door and she smiled at me.

"This was fun… despite the Ogre and what not." She said with a chuckle as she turned to face me outside my threshold.

"I had a great time. I hope to see you sooner than later." I admitted.

"I'll try and get more answers for you before you go insane Doctor" I smiled at the use of my title.

With a tight hug she bid me farewell and left. After I closed the door and locked it I grabbed the remote and flipped the game on. I watch my favorite players go at it and smiled as they scored taking the lead. I pulled out a couple of books from my bookshelf next to my stairs and spill them around my coffee table. I start flipping through them to get some ideas out of my head. Regeneration… Immortality… Eye pigments and color changing… After a few hours had passed, my game long over I stretched knowing I had hit a dead end in my scientific books. I looked at my laptop tentatively and picked up my phone. I ordered some take out quickly.

I decided to wash the day away. Even though I had cleaned myself at Bo's I still felt grimy and gross. After freshening up I slipped into some sweats and an old medical school shirt. I grabbed some money hearing the doorbell. As soon as the food was in my hands I brought it to the table and dug in looking at the laptop again. I felt my phone vibrate atop the table and I checked it.

**I'm picking you up at 7:00pm tomorrow, we're going to find some answers.**

**I already know you look gorgeous in a cocktail dress, you should wear one. ;-)**

**We're going to see my mother.**

**-Bo**

_I bet you'd like to see that again! _

_I'll be ready by 7:00p. See you tomorrow._

_-Lauren_

My mind was made for me. I couldn't find any scientific evidence so I would research the closest thing to what I had seen. My fingers flew on the keyboard and as I clicked 'search' millions of websites appeared. I took another bite of my food as Victor curled in my lap. The screen alive with information. _**'Search: Mythical Creatures.'**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sun Don't Rise, Chapter 6:**

I had spent hours reading about old Norwegian myths from fairies to sirens. Russian myths about witches eating children had me slightly squeamish as to how much truth was laced in these. I had also been captivated by Scottish tales of shape shifters and norns. English tales of dragons and dwarfs finally lulled me to sleep. I had woken up with a million questions in my mind, but strangely somehow I trusted Bo to give me answers. I went downstairs and worked out for a good hour or so. I couldn't ignore my discipline, much less now that chaos was to be expected. If anything had come from Bo's revelations, the fact that I was stepping into a dangerous unknown world didn't elude me.

I inspected my face in the mirror before my morning shower. I was glad the swelling from my eye had gone down and that only minor bruising was left. I saw Victor yawn and meow a greeting at me. I smiled and patted his head before heading to shower, ready to start the morning. As I came out of the shower I threw on comfortable jeans and a tanktop with an open button down over it. I looked around my closet to figure out my wardrobe for the evening. I didn't know much about this but so far I knew that Bo's mom had not been a present figure in her life. With what she had told me vaguely last night I couldn't imagine it could be easy for Bo to be doing this. I pondered between black or silver for the… what? Rendevouz?

During my musing I heard the doorbell go. I knew it was way too early for Bo to get here so I was curious as to who was at my door. I looked through the peephole and saw Dyson at my door. I glanced at my home and made sure I had stashed my research away before opening the door. He greeted me with a warm wide smile.

"Hey Lauren" he started and I smiled in return. "I hope it's not a bad time…"

"No, I was just getting ready for my day. Would you like to come in?" I offered.

"Actually I won't take too much of your time." He said crossing the threshold. I closed the door behind us and he continued.

"I was sent here by the orders of the acting Ash, leader of the light Fae. He has requested an audience with you immediately" his voice was full of duty, I recognized the soldier in him.

"Am I in some kind of trouble?" I wondered and he chuckled.

"No, no Lauren. The Ash just wants to meet you. It has now come to the Light and Dark's attention that you are involved in our world. As you can tell by what Bo mentioned last night, we've had some trouble with humans discovering our kind in the past. I assure you these are mere formalities and I would not let any harm come to you." The last statement sounded fiercely protective.

"Why?" I wasn't sure of the situation, but this struck out the most. "Why would you protect me? You barely know me Dyson and no offence but it doesn't add up."

"Because of Bo, Lauren." He explained with a sigh. "We might have had our history but events happened in our lives that have complicated many things. I have been through an array of experiences with Bo that have changed her. The things that happened between her mother and her deeply scarred her and left her with a huge void in her soul. With information about her past unfolding before her very eyes Bo has lost herself in some way. I see the old Bo when she's with you. The Bo that believed in good and I miss that Bo." His voice shook in the end and I nodded my understanding flattered by the confession.

"I'm flattered that you shared that with me Dyson." I admitted "Can I get out of this meeting the Ash business?"

"I'm afraid it wouldn't be in your best interest to piss off one of the leaders." He hinted and I nodded.

"Will you come with me?" I asked, knowing that a familiar face was better than none.

"It would be my pleasure" he assured with a smile leading me to his car.

The car ride with Dyson had been pleasant. He liked a lot of 80's rock and belted out Duran Duran at one point which made me laugh hysterically. Somehow I had the feeling he was trying to distract me from where we were going. He knew I had to be nervous; I was meeting a leader of another race. Who would've thought?

We arrived at a Museum looking estate. As soon as we crossed the threshold I could tell the architecture must've been centuries old. It was a contrasting clash of modern and antique. In the middle of the room a secretary at a desk greeted us. She seemed to flirt with Dyson a bit before glancing at me with a tsk. I was almost offended when double oak doors opened. I saw a man leave the room and the young charismatic guy I had seen with Dyson at the bar joined us.

"You must be Lauren!" he said walking towards me with a gentle smile.

I shook his hand politely "I'm Hale, personal friend of this mutt" he chuckled pointing at Dyson.

"It's nice to meet you Hale" I responded politely.

"Well, I'll be escorting you to the Ash." He said offering his hand which I took.

We walked in a comfortable pace. He gave me pointers in etiquette. To bow, not to bow, to remain polite and refer to this person as Ash so on and so forth. We eventually reached a room that resembled a courtyard. It had a fountain in the middle of the square with plants all around. The ceiling was glass and I could tell it was an informal meeting if I was in a garden of sorts.

Eventually Hale left and a short man appeared. He was dressed very sharply in a fine suit. His hair was short and greying and he had the welcoming face of a grandfather. I gave a small bow of my head and he smiled at me in approval.

"Welcome Lauren, I am glad you accepted my invitation." He began. I could hardly consider this an invitation but let it slide.

"Thank you for receiving me Ash." I tacked on the title.

"My name is Fitzpatrick McCorrigan I am the leader of the light Fae." He introduced himself. "I understand this must be overwhelming to you."

"No really, I'm quite capable of catching up with things." I admitted boldly as he invited me to sit across him.

"I can see that. I have been informed that you saved Bo's life when an Ogre invaded her territory." He started. "I will be happy to inform you that this is greatly appreciated. Although Bo is unaligned I still hope she can see clearly in the future and join us in the light side."

"I was only protecting my friends." I said in earnest.

"Loyalty is something rarely found nowadays Doctor Lewis" he mentioned and my back went rigid. He knew who I was?

"How do you know my name?" I asked curiously.

"I tend to do my homework Doctor." He mentioned proudly. "And quite frankly your reputation precedes you. I also know about your work in progressive radical genetics and the field of mutations throughout generations. I must admit your work is quite impressive by human and Fae standards alike. If it wasn't for the period of time until present when your work has come to a complete stand still, I would say you could've cracked Fae genetics on your own any day now."

"I don't do genetics anymore, if that's what this is all about" I said firmly and he smiled.

"Doctor, I can speak with certainty that your work in genetics with the resources that we have in our power would lead to many breakthroughs in Fae and human science alike. Think of the possibilities of developing a vaccine for cancer or AIDS. That's without mention of the Fae you'd be helping as well." He offered with passion as the anger in me rose. "If you would accept, the good you'd be doing would be monumental.

"Like I said, I do not do genetics anymore." I said through gritted teeth.

"Now, Doctor, there is a slight dilemma of you being human. Once the dark finds out that you're docking their Ogres they'll start pulling you out of your comfort zone less politely than I did." Was he blackmailing me? "If you were to align yourself with the light I can see to your protection."

"With all due respect Ash, I am very capable of protecting myself as proven by the Ogre. I don't appreciate being cornered into a 'job' or blackmailed in any way- -"

"No, no! I would never! If you decline I can only politely ask for your discretion of our kind."

"Then thank you, but I gracefully decline." I said instantly.

"I can tell why Isabeau likes you so much." He smiled "You're very strong. I just hope you can in time see the light as well."

Isabeau? I wondered…

"I don't want to keep you long so I will cut this short. If at anytime you change your mind, my doors are open." He offered and I nodded in gratitude as he dismissed me.

I was told Dyson had been sent out on an errand. I wondered how much of my decision weighted that errand. A driver was offered to me and I declined. When I went outside it was dark and gloomy, rain was threatening to fall. I started walking without any particular direction. It helped that I was in the city but I was so detached from everything. I felt so invaded and conflicted. What did this Ash want with my work, why was accepting a no, so difficult in the beginning? How had he found this information? What else did he know? My stomach dropped at the last thought and I felt nauseous. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I fished it out jamming it in my ear, grateful for the distraction.

"What's wrong?" his voice sounded foreign over the satellite phone. I could hear men chatting behind him.

"What do you mean?" I tried.

"Bullshit and you know it." His tone was hard. He had felt me, how upset I was. There was no point in lying.

"I… I don't know if I'm in trouble." I admitted. I could hear him yell and the men behind him to shut up.

"What kind of trouble?" I had heard this voice before, it sent chills down my spine to this day. It was his 'business' tone.

"I'm not quite sure yet." I confessed. "The less you know…"

"What can I know?" he demanded.

"There is two organizations that have sights on me. One of them has remained silent, the other has made contact and an offering…"

"What are they after?" he interrupted.

"My skills… it seems the one that made contact knows about my work in genetics. I'm unsure on how valuable I am to them or how bad they want me. I… Vincent I don't know how much this organization knows. To what extent their intel reaches towards…" the weight of my words sank into my own head and I was sure I had a migraine creeping on me.

"Listen, trust your instincts. You're smart, you're trained and you know how to handle yourself." He advised. "If the situation changes you tell me right away and I will get you out of there no matter how."

"Vincent- -" I started in protest.

"No. Say it Lauren, say it!" his words could cut me with the intensity of them.

My voice choked as I tried and I had to take a deep breath. It had been years since I had uttered them, yet here we were in a situation that was urgent enough to make use of them.

"Where you go, I go… What you feel I feel… Together into this world we came and together we shall depart when our time ends." I uttered tears falling from my eyes at the promise I voiced once more.

"Always… If you need me, I'll go." He assured me

"Always" I nodded.

"I have to go, we're about to roll out. Please be safe." He pleaded in the end.

"Look who's talking. Watch your back Vincent; I have you in my heart."

"And you in mine Lauren… I'll be alright, you have to be careful and smart from now on. Be careful who you trust." He advised before we got disconnected.

The rain had started to pour and even though it was early I longed to see Bo. The conversation with my brother had shaken me to no end. His words echoed in my mind clearly. He was right; I needed to stay ahead from these creatures. Something deep inside me told me that these Fae didn't take kindly to being rejected. From what I had heard from Bo and Dyson, they had resources everywhere. My mind had been made, I had to follow my instincts.

When I got home I wanted to collapse and just let sleep wash over me. Instead I picked up my makeshift lab and took it completely apart. Storing it and all my data away in the basement once more I focused on my next step. I realized that the first step in any advantage I was going to have, was to gather information. I had decided that I had to tell Bo all that had gone on today. No matter what, she deserved my honesty.

I was startled by the door, it was still early for it to be Bo. The days encounters had me on edge and I grabbed my pistol jamming it in the back of my waistband before opening the door. It was Bo. As if recognizing my uneasiness her face turned into a grimace at my tense posture.

"What's going on?" she asked worry visible in her features.

I let out a long sigh as I let her in. She closed the door behind her following me into the kitchen. I needed a drink. I started pouring some aged Scotch in two glasses. I could see Bo was dying to ask but remained quiet giving me some space. I downed my drink pouring another one and handed Bo hers. I took the pistol out of my waistband and laid it on the table as I took another drink.

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed at my gun. "Lauren you know how to use that?"

In all honesty her question made me realize how little I had shared with Bo. I took the pistol in my hand and in two seconds I had taken it apart completely. The pieces of my gun laid in the table as silent proof of my training. I put it back in one piece in seconds as well and cocked it leaving it on the table once more. Her hand found mine and her eyes were full of worry. I could possibly be scaring her, but I was scared myself.

"I was pulled in by the Ash… I don't feel very safe at the moment Bo. You'll have to excuse my readiness with a weapon." I explained pacing between the living room and the kitchen. I saw her face flare with anger.

"How dare he pull you in?" She was downright outraged by this point and I could tell this was a big offence in her book.

"Bo, I need to know as much as I can about that man." It was imperative I did. I moved to the living room and paced there. Bo followed me closely.

"I can fill you in on what I know, but it isn't much. Even I don't know him like I once thought I did. To think I had trusted him…" she shook her head in disgust taking a seat on the couch.

"What do you mean?" I was confused, she was unaligned.

"The Ash is my grandfather Lauren." She confessed as I heard myself gasp. "I haven't spoken to him since he became the Ash. He lied to me about my mother and it was one push too many."

"Is this what you meant by getting answers from your mother?" I asked and she nodded as I sat beside her.

"I haven't spoken to my mother in a while. I saw her when the human terrorists attacked us. I don't know if she remembers that though…" I could tell that this was a very painful subject for her. The way her body slumped in defeat was heartbreaking.

"If she doesn't, the last thing she should remember is us fighting almost to the death." She continued as my hand found hers in a second and I pulled her into my embrace, no wonder this was hard for her.

"It's way more complicated than that… My mother was imprisoned by the dark a long time ago. It was my grandfather's mistake but she paid for it. She was held prisoner by a dark king who wouldn't waste a good succubus." I saw her shudder with anger and even more disgust. "I recently got a lead of where she is… Please don't judge me Lauren I do love my mother."

"I cannot judge you Bo… there are things in my past that I cannot share with you yet. Things too painful for me to speak of, but know I will never judge you for these things just as I know you won't judge me." I confessed.

Our eyes met and in a split second everything changed. In her eyes, in mine we were the same. Haunted by a past that we felt defined us. Us in the present time struggling to distance ourselves from the chaos we left behind. Still running, still searching, still changing to find who we truly are. I closed the distance between us and kissed her lips softly. Her lips moved in sync with mine and as a soft moan escaped my mouth I could feel her arms tighten around my back. She parted my lips with her tongue expertly and deepened the kiss as I melted into her. Our bodies were so close I could feel the heat from hers through our light layers of clothing. I lost myself in her as my tongue danced slowly and sensually with hers. For this split second it was just us, Bo and Lauren… nothing else. There was need in this kiss, but also understanding. I could feel how much this meant to her, because it meant the same to me. We kept running from a past that had seemingly caught up with us. As we parted she nuzzled my neck gently and I breathed in a calming breath. She held me close; protectively. I liked it, I felt safe in her arms and despite knowing that there was no turning back the sands of time on this issue I was glad to be by her side right now.

"I'm sorry I brought all this chaos into your life" she confessed and I pulled her chin up to make our eyes meet.

"Never be sorry for this…" I squeezed her hand against my heart. "I'm lucky to have met you Bo."

We laid in the couch for a long time. She held me against her chest and I found comfort in the sound of her heartbeat. It was as if this time together was healing our souls prepping them for the hard times ahead. I must've fallen asleep in her arms, it was afternoon it seemed by how the light was hitting my apartment. She kissed my forehead as I stirred and gave me a smile.

"I have to go drop Frankie off at hockey after I get him at school." She whispered. "Then I gotta get ready, I have this hot date with a Doctor"

"Very funny." I teased but my smile was wide.

After I saw Bo out I realized I had to start getting ready if I wanted to look as stunning as I did. I was getting picked up at seven, the reception was at eight. She didn't specify where we were going, just that we had to dress up. I had settled for a dark form fitting dress that hugged my every curve. I decided to wear heels that made me look taller to match Bo. I had to admit I was looking classier than my usual days. After I took a long shower I did my hair. I stepped into the outfit and put my heels by the door. Walking in those right now would scare the shit out of Victor. I was finishing my make up when the doorbell rang. I gave myself a few glances by the hall mirror, slipped my heels on and opened the door.

Bo was beautiful. She was wearing a tight cocktail dress with dark nylons and closed heels. Her hair was held back from her face by a small clip and her makeup was smoky and enticing. Her smile was radiant and I could see her eyes traveling my body.

"You look beautiful" I stammered.

She blushed and bowed her head a bit. "Thank you. You look lovely as well. Are you ready?"

"Yes, of course." I said and locked up the door behind me while Bo walked me to the car.

She held my hand during the drive as we made small talk. I could tell she was nervous and I kept asking her about how she and Kenzie met. That kept the mood happy and merry in the car for a while. She hadn't told me where we were going and I didn't pry. It was probably an hour drive when we reached what looked to be a private sector. The houses were huge.

"Thanks for coming with me. I couldn't do this alone. I don't know what to expect from her." She confessed.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Bo." I kissed the palm of her hand reassuringly.

"This might be the first real conversation between my mother and I." she confessed and right then and there I decided that my questions could wait. Hers had been waiting all these years.

I was happy she trusted me with something so important. In her voice I could hear her nervousness. What we were doing was vital for her as much as it was for me. We finally pulled into one of the estates. The drive up to the house was adorned by neatly trimmed hedges. At the roundabout in front of the entrance was a fountain and a valet waiting for your keys. Bo's hand entwined with mine tightly when we walked towards the entrance.

"I'm nervous" she finally confessed.

"Bo, where are we?" I asked her curious.

"Just promise me you have my back." She insisted and I nodded.

We walked into a beautiful ballroom after following the grand stairs as instructed by the butler. There were at least fifty people in the ballroom. Her hand found mine once more and she started scanning the crowd of people. I think I saw her before she did. The resemblance between them was amazing. Uncanny even. Genetics at their best. She spotted her before Bo even noticed. Her face looked curious; approving.

"Bo." Her mother uttered and I'm sure the name came out of her mouth daily with how perfect she had it down. It snapped Bo's attention towards her.

"Aife." Bo stated with a small smile.

The woman came rushing to where we were and enveloped Bo in a hug. She was right; I was experiencing something amazing with her. She was meeting her mother for the first time it seemed. If there was any bad blood between them I saw none.

"Come, let's go into the bar and talk more privately." The older woman insisted warmly.

She led us to the bar. With one commanding look at the bartender he cleared half of the bar for our privacy. With the wave of a hand we had drinks in our hands and the bartender shooed away to let us talk. I pondered for a moment if I should take my exit and let the intimacy of the reunion be private for Bo and her mother. The squeeze of my hand told me to stay put.

"Aife this is Lauren Lewis, Lauren Aife, my mother." She introduced us with a steady voice.

"It is very exciting to make your acquaintance Ma'am." I offered and we shook hands softly.

"Very Charming Miss Lauren. She's beautiful Bo." She praised as Bo gave me a proud look and a smile.

"Thank you." Bo said squeezing my hand happily as she sat down across from her.

"Mom…." I heard Bo's voice quiver at the word and I placed a hand in the small of her back to help steady her. "Do you remember… before…"

"What happened then is not important. It was an unfortunate situation…" I could hear the anger masked in the older woman's voice. "I could go on and on about how your grandfather put us at odds, but what good would that do now?"

"What about you? He said you were mad with hatred, that you couldn't live properly in the world." Bo asked

"He said many things to justify his errors Bo." Her mother explained. "My hatred has diminished since our last meeting. I am slowly learning how to live in this world again."

"It was a long time you spent away…" Bo admitted sadly

"To see your face, see your smile it's what kept me alive." She said as she lovingly caressed her daughter's cheek.

"Anyways." She excused herself. "I was hoping that you'd come one day. That I could get a glimpse of your life. That I could maybe explain why things turned the way they did."

"I wanted to know, I always did." Bo reassured her.

She took a minute to take a drink and a big sigh. In her eyes as she told her story you could tell this was the seldom most painful decision of her life.

"After you were born, I was allowed to only see you for an hour before never seeing you again. It was the first real time I was glad I was in a lighted room because you were beautiful and I got to memorize your entire face. In an hour, I knew every inch of that beauty right there." She caressed Bo's cheek lovingly.

"There's so much I don't know yet" Bo confessed.

"Everything in due time, don't hurry these things." Aife assured her

"I… I have a son. His name is Francis, he's seven." Bo stated as her fingers trembled with her purse. She pulled out his picture and Aife took it tenderly.

"I have a grandson?" she asked with surprise. Bo nodded. "Oh God! I'm so young to be a grandma, look at those eyes! He's so handsome already!"

"I'd like for you to meet him, Mom"

The emotion was so raw in the microcosms we had created within this party. The way Aife's eyes met Bo's told me she was shocked and honored.

After a few orders to her staff Aife had guided us to what looked like a study. I feathered the spines of old leather books in awe. I felt Bo's hand on my own and turned to see a smile on her face as she glanced at me happily.

"I will assume there's more to your visit than our very own lifetime movie," she stated.

"You assume right. Lauren here is new to our world; however even before she discovered our kind Trick was tailing her." Bo explained as her mother shook her head in disapproval. "Today he picked her up…"

She looked at me to continue as Aife started collecting books in her hands.

"He offered me protection in exchange for pledging myself to the light fae." I offered. "He also seems very interested in my genetics research from when I was a Doctor."

"Lauren, whatever my father wants with you it is tied with that research; with your past." Aife assured me and I tensed.

"Listen to me, be very careful treading around him. It is crucial that you do not join him in any of his plans until we are sure of what is going on." She looked straight into my eyes with the warning, I didn't take it lightly. "I will talk to Evony and the dark elders and see what is going on in this side of the pond without raising any suspicion."

"What should we do in the mean time?" Bo asked.

"Keep each other safe. Whatever we do and chose in the next couple of weeks will affect us all… I can feel it in my blood." She explained and we nodded taking her words with extreme care. Before she bid us farewell she had her butler fill our trunk with books. She said it would help me with understanding the new world I found myself in.

We were given instructions of an Oracle we needed to go see named Cassie. Aife assured us that if anyone Cassie would be able to lead us towards the right path. I drove while Bo sat in the passenger seat, looking gorgeous and exhausted. I grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze before kissing the back.

"Thank you for bringing me with you Bo. This was quite a personal moment to experience." I confessed.

"No Lauren, thank you for coming with me." She said as I stopped at a red light. She reached over and kissed my lips gently but urgently. She had wanted this for a long time and I was surprised that so did I. When I responded moving my lips against hers, she deepened the kiss. I could hear the whimper building in my throat as she sucked on my bottom lip when we pulled apart. She shook her head nervously and I took a deep shaky breath. That had been intense.

I held her hand a bit tighter and drove silently through the city as she cuddled in her seat. It was a beautiful night and we had actually gotten some answers in this trip. After seeing and hearing about Bo's history and past I knew she trusted me with it. I knew it was time I trusted her back where it mattered. I made up my mind to speak to her about my past as well. It was only fair for me to do so now. For now I looked at her sleeping form on the passenger seat and considered myself lucky to have her.


	7. Chapter 7

******Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Lost Girl characters or the scenes that are obviously used from the show. This story will run into some femslash, so if you're bothered by that, you've been warned! Guys stay with me here, things might get slightly unique from here on out. Some added characteristics to our beloved charaters that to me make sense. Everything is part of the bigger picture I promise :) Also I ask for forgiveness in the space between updates; it's playoff hockey season here in Canada. With that and work I've been having difficulties finding time to write. I'll get better at updating soon, promise!

**Sun Don't Shine, Chapter 7:**

When we got back from Aife's I stayed at Bo's house. I wasn't particularly fond of my overly stalked apartment at the moment and Bo had insisted. Much to her protests I took the couch and Kenzie was nice enough to let me borrow some clothes. Frankie was still up since it was the weekend and sat with me through some nature shows. He had excitedly given me a play by play of his game and watched highlights of the NHL with me. I realized he was a lot more comfortable around me now a days and had even greeted me with a hug when he saw me. At around quarter 'til two I realized he was fast asleep in my lap. I was getting attached to the little guy and I knew resistance was futile. Bo came down from the shower and found him curled up in my lap, my fingers running through his hair as I read.

"You look adorable with reading glasses." She whispered kissing my cheek "should I take him so you can sleep?"

I waved her off and pulled her on the couch with us. "Nope, he seems comfy." I mumbled reading faster.

She chuckled "I'll watch a movie while you study" I nodded my approval.

Aife had graced me with encyclopedias on Fae. Their kinds, their species, their abilities and also their feeding habits were in here. I was done with the first two books while Bo and Frankie negotiated and handled a bath earlier tonight. If there was a good time to have photographic memory, it was now. I was on my fourth volume when I felt Bo stretch beside me, her movie over. We argued again about me taking the couch while she took Frankie to bed. Finally I kicked her out to her room before settling in for a good night's sleep.

Frankie had woken me up the next day. He sat next to me in his pajamas and unruly hair and watched cartoons. I felt happy to see him so entertained. He worked out with me doing push-ups and sit ups in between fits of giggles. Instead of counting we were naming the elements. He had made up a rap about them. Bo walked downstairs to find us in a tickle match. Her eyes were full of joy as Frankie and I bantered about cereal. I read some more and when Frankie realized what I was reading he was excited. This is when I learned that Frankie was Fae as well. His abilities hadn't developed yet since he was still a boy but he had been training with both of his parents on how to control them. If it went one way or another he'd be ready. He was currently teaching me about Sirens. It was amazing learning from a child.

Around lunch time Bo informed us she had to go take care of a case with Kenzie. She was arguing with Frankie about a baby sitter when I stepped in. I offered to keep an eye on him while I was around. He perked up at the notion. I assured Bo time and time again that it was fine. I would probably take him out for a stroll and if I could make it back to my place to grab some equipment even better.

"We'll just take a cab and go grab some stuff from my apartment if you don't mind." I added as she grabbed four daggers holstering them carefully "What kind of case is this?"

"The Fae kind." She explained with a face. "Tree folk lost her daughter and now she believes her daughter is involved in the kidnaping of a murderer."

"Don't tree folks live in vast forests? From what I read they're pacifists." I asked confused.

Her smile was wide and I couldn't understand the look she was giving me until Frankie spoke.

"Good job Lauren! Tree folk are not dangerous, I know two of them. You just need to respect their environment." He praised me with his little accent and I blushed.

"I'll talk to the mother again, see if she's lying to me about their species." She said with a nod as she turned to her son. "Don't be rude, follow directions and listen."

"Yes Mummy" he agreed.

"If I'm not back by then, I want you in bed by nine you have hockey practice tomorrow." He nodded dutifully and I gave him a smile.

"Can I go to the store real quick and get some sweets?" he asked hopeful.

"Sure, be back fast." She agreed and turned to me as he ran out with a smile. "He'll be back in five minutes, it's a street away."

"Bo, be careful out there." I asked suddenly worried.

"I will, I promise." She added with a smile as her hands found my neckline and shoulders. Such an intimate gesture yet so natural between us. "Thanks for watching him."

"Anytime." I confessed earnestly.

"Do you love the books Aife gave you?" she asked curiously.

"Absolutely! There's this series by a Dr. Everett about Fae anatomy and genetics defining species, genus, powers, classifications… it's all so revealing and fascinating!" I could feel myself ranting but I couldn't help myself. "There's blood analysis of various Fae here, I would kill for some samples! There's so much I still don't know."

"You're adorable when you're excited." She confessed with a big smile. Her eyes were soft and gentle matching her smile.

Before I could answer she had closed the gap between us. Her lips were soft and warm and I melted into her. It was like our first kiss; fast and fierce. It was like I couldn't get enough of her. Our tongues danced with one another and I felt her hand on the small of my back pulling me closer. My skin was on fire and then it was ice. My eyes opened and I saw Bo had pulled apart from me, her back against the wall and her eyes smoldering sapphire.

"Lauren, geez you're killing me…" she said with a smile and a shaky breath. "You're so… ugh!" she shook her head with a mischievous smile.

"I… You're doing this to yourself!" I protested with a smile of my own.

"You don't even know…" she warned and clicked her tongue.

My words were once more caught in my throat as Frankie came in through the door. He took one look at his mother and a sly smile came across his boyish features. I wondered what the silent joke was when he brought it up.

"Hungry much Mummy?" he gave out a small chuckle and I understood. Bo was hungry… for sexual Chi.

"You should be so lucky to not be an Incubus Frank… It's so hard…" she added with a smile.

"If you can do it, so can I" he assured her and she gave him a soft smile.

"I know my boy." She looked between us.

"You know you have to feed" he warned worriedly.

"I'll be fine…" she mentioned looking into my eyes.

"No. Bo, you need to feed" I could tell she understood the meaning behind my words "it's part of keeping yourself safe."

After bidding her goodbyes Bo left. Soon after she left, Frankie and I were on the road. We had decided to go to my apartment and grab some equipment. Bo had insisted for me to bring my lab equipment to the house. She knew I felt safe here for the time being. Although I wanted to return to my apartment in the long run, I also wanted somewhere safe to start my research. If anything was clear to me it was that I needed to learn and I did that through science. Reading Dr. Everett's journal was enlightening. I was gaining guidance and direction through another scientific mind. I was eager to test the experiments she meticulously described in the leather bound books. Frankie was very excited for us to be running experiments together. He was very smart and I was curious to see how well he did with my equipment. He had mentioned a couple of experiments he had done in school.

When we got to my apartment everything seemed in order. We diligently took inventory of what we were taking from my basement. I was amazed of how much he actually knew of the tools. He had a system down for safe handling and transportation that made sense. I was beginning to see that despite his age, Frankie's mind was highly advanced when it came to science. We decided to have dinner in my apartment. I took the chance to check my e-mail while Frankie made friends with Victor. He was very gentle with him and my feline friend liked that. He instantly started purring which took Frankie aback. I smiled fondly as I heard his giggle echo around my home. Frankie and Victor settled on the couch to watch a show while I ordered pizza. After that I returned to checking my e-mail. I had a couple of junk e-mails from a phone company, two from what seemed to be a scam about stem cell research and one from my brother. It was short and made my heart knot up with longing. I closed my eyes and braced for the tugging at my heart strings that I knew would come with his letter.

**Hey nerd-point-oh!**

**Found a place with internet today and decided to e-mail you. I don't have to tell you how lucky we feel to have some sort of link to our families. As you know, I can't tell you where we are but rest assured that I'm safe. I wanted to know if you were. Just wondering if you had accepted any of the offers on the table. Also I hope things with you and Bo are going well. **

**Love you,**

**Vince**

I smiled and typed up a quick reply. It had touched me, the fact that he had asked about Bo. I gave him a few details on how well things were going. I also vaguely explained how I was still on edge but gathering information about the offers. After the pizza had gotten here I sat on the couch with the guys and ate a couple of slices. After cleaning up I had grabbed a small duffle bag of my stuff. Frankie was excitedly waiting with a box of equipment in his hands. I grabbed the other two boxes and headed out the door towards the already waiting cab. Once we got to the house Frankie flickered on the lights and we set up. I was engrossed in calibrations when I heard Frankie murmur. When I looked up he was looking into a microscope, the slide tinged with crimson.

"What do you have there buddy?" I asked looking over his shoulder.

"A sample of a non-mature male Fae" he giggled "Also known as me"

"Really?" I could hardly contain the curiosity of my tone.

"Yeah, want to take a look?" he offered and I did.

Immediately the scientist in me took over. I could see the blood cells moving at a faster speed than I had ever seen. It was as if his cells were growing in front of my very eyes. It was amazing and I had no idea what it meant.

"I need a monogram of your blood; I could suspend it on an isotonic solution and compare it to human or even other Fae samples." I rambled to myself however Frankie had heard just fine.

"I could help you with the mapping. It would only take an hour if we suspend it at a colder temperature. Using a control as a base of course…" he mentioned casually.

"Of course…" I looked at him amazed. Not that he noticed since he was watching his own sample.

"We can probably get a sample from Mummy too." He added and started, to my amazement, mapping his blood sample as I supervised and advised here and there.

After an hour we had a whole map done. We had just finished in time for him to get to bed. I promised we'd continue when he came back from his father's place. We read a story and he cracked a couple of jokes. He asked for his IPod before closing his eyes. I could hear the music blaring but he looked peaceful and happy. I made sure he was fast asleep and turned off his light. As I was closing the door I felt Bo's unmistakable lips on my cheek. I smiled widely and turned around coming face to face with the gorgeous woman. I instantly frowned.

"Now, can you please let me know who gave you that shiner so I can go kick their ass?" I asked as I examined her face gently.

"This?" she touched her cheek and I nodded. "I went undercover as a bartender in a strip club. Let's say I had to interrogate with my fists." she said with a chuckle as she shrugged it off.

"Has a doctor seen you?" I asked worriedly

"Oh, no they haven't. Well, you're looking at me, if that counts." she added with a chuckle "I wanted to be here before Frankie went to bed"

"Very funny Bo. Can I have a look?" I offered as she nodded. I grabbed her gently with my hands. "Let's go into the bathroom."

We went to the bathroom through her bedroom. I sat her at the edge of the tub and pulled my kit out. I had been showing it to Frankie earlier today. I pulled my stethoscope and examined her breathing. Her skin was warm against the cool metal and she gasped. I smiled and put the stethoscope around my neck. Next I checked her pupils and reflex. I wanted to make sure she wasn't concussed from the hits. I pressed softly on her bruised skin and she winced. I then frowned and kissed the area softly. She let out a sigh and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You're so gentle with me. Even in your sexy rough hockey gear." I chuckled.

"I worry about you." I explained.

"What if I don't want you to worry? What if I want you." she asked, slowly looking up into my eyes.

I was speechless. For the first time in a long time I was speechless, and I liked that. At the same time I did the only thing that came to mind.

I kissed her.

As soon as our lips connected, I felt Bo's hands pulling me closer. Her lips were so smooth it was incredible. I gasped for air when I felt her tongue along my bottom lip. I bit her lower lip and let her explore my mouth. My hands wrapped around her and I slowly pulled her up to eye level. We broke apart for air when she began pulling me towards the bedroom. I followed her eagerly and closed the doors behind me. As soon as the door clicked her lips were upon mine once more. I couldn't help but gasp when she pushed me against the bed softly. The moan was out of my lips before I knew it, and Bo growled softly under her breath as she struggled with our pants. Wherever she touched me; there was fire. The feathery touch of her fingers drove me mad as they were working their magic on my hip bones. I shivered pleasurably while she kissed me feverishly. I curled my hand behind her neck, pulling her closer to me. She fell into my lap as I sucked on her tongue. I could feel her hands running under my shirt as I panted. It was as if all the sexual tension that was always in the room with us had finally burst. Bo let out a low moan as I squeezed her thigh, causing me to shiver. She bit my earlobe and I hissed in surprise, scratching my nails down her back.

"Please Bo" I found myself saying, as her hands shook.

"Anticipation" she explained, before she dove down and kissed from my neck down to my breasts.

My hands wrapped themselves in her hair as she nipped and tugged at my skin. With her other hand she reached and removed my bra, tossing it aside. I hummed my approval at the fact that she had removed both her shirt and bra as well. I raised a hand and felt her skin as she closed her eyes in enjoyment. She pressed her now bare chest to mine and I shivered. She separated our bodies once more and slowly toyed with my hipbones again; teasing. She kept dipping her finger lower and lower each time. I was beginning to think I couldn't take much more of this torture when she licked my earlobe.

"Should I keep going?" she asked gently.

I couldn't trust the thickness of desire in my throat as to speak. As if my nod had prompted something inside her, her body sprung into action. I felt her go down and touch me where I needed her the most. A long moan escaped my lips as I pulled her close with a shiver. She was surprised when I felt her own wetness and moaned. We fell into a steady rhythm until both of us were panting and moaning. I could feel the heat in the room pressing against our bodies as we moved in unison with one another. Her slightly moist skin against mine felt incredible. However, the slight taste of salt, as I dragged my tongue down her collarbone, was absolutely delectable. I pulled her close and whispered in her ear before letting out a small whimper as my body shook. She kept moving until my fingers dug into her skin and my whimper turned into a long moan. I felt her body quiver as she held me close whispering my name over and over. Her body shaken as well.

I closed my eyes when I felt her lips at my hipbone. I hadn't even caught my breath yet and here I was my breath taken away. My hips pushed up on their own and she moaned in approval. I could feel myself shake with anticipation as she kissed my thighs now. My hands tangled upon her hair and I could feel her smile against my skin. The anticipation was so great that I let out a long moan. In seconds I could feel her kisses upon my intimacy and I inavertedly pulled on her hair. She moaned against me and I'm pretty sure my nails dug indents across her back. The long drawl of pleasure escaped from my mouth before Bo's lips were on mine. I could feel my head swimming as my limbs felt deliciously numb. I could feel her smile against my lips as we broke apart. I tightened my arms around her.

"Mmmmm" she mumbled and I let out a satisfied sigh.

"Wow is more like it" I purred as she kissed my neck.

"Lauren if this is the treatment I'm getting from you, then I'm getting black eyes more often doctor…" she joked moving her lips to my ear now.

"Bo, that was amazing" I was still seeing stars.

I saw her smiling face in front of mine as she looked into my eyes. I could see that her eye was completely healed. I caressed it gently and she leaned into my touch.

"Astounding…" I murmured and her smile grew

"What can I say Doc, sexual healing is a literal thing with me." She joked and I smiled amazed.

I fell asleep sometime in that conversation because next thing I knew it was morning. I could feel my internal clock say it was around 8:30am. I felt Bo stir and her arm tightened around my waist. My smile widened as I leaned into her closing my eyes. Last night… I had been terrified it was all a dream the first conscious minutes I had. Now with her arm across my stomach and her skin pressed deliciously against mine I was sure I was in a dream. I untangled myself from my new lover and found her robe laying around. I draped it around my shoulders and ventured into the bathroom after one last longing look at Bo's naked back.

I picked up my kit and put my things away before freshening up. I had just thrown some clothes on when I heard Bo's voice in a soft grumble.

"Good morning." She mumbled and I smiled finding her completely adorable "Have you been up for long?"

"Morning… Not at all, you?" I asked as she threw the robe on herself, her legs tempting me.

"Nope, just opened my eyes." She gave me wide smile.

"Lauren last night with how things went…" an instant smile crossed her beautiful face and I could tell she was reliving it in her mind "I didn't have a chance to thank you… you're so good with Frankie and watching him… I can never thank you enough."

"None sense, it's a real treat. I was meaning to tell you; that boy is a genius! I have been talking hard core genetics with him the past day or so!" I was excited and I could see the pride in Bo's face.

"Yeah he's gifted in science, it's the one subject he'll go above and beyond for. I'm glad you're here for him Lauren. I know you're not a Doctor anymore, so it means a lot to me that you're being all sciency with my boy." I could tell she was touched and so was I.

I closed the distance between us and kissed her lips gently. There was something deeply intimate yet casual about this kiss and we both enjoyed that.

We hugged and I went downstairs so she could freshen up. When I got to the living room Frankie was there with a bowl of cereal. I ruffled his hair and he smiled widely at me before running into the kitchen and bringing me a cup. I could tell he had made me coffee and I appreciated the gesture. I slipped next to him on the couch and we watched TV until Bo came downstairs. After a few minutes she instructed Frankie to get ready and he jumped at the order. A couple of minutes after that he had left through the door towards his hockey practice; his dad awaiting outside.

Bo was on her laptop waiting on information about a suspect while I examined my experiments. I looked through the microscope once more and wrote down furiously what I could see. Suddenly, there was chaos in the house. Kenzie and Hale were bickering at each other while panicking as they stormed in. When I looked closely I realized they had rushed Dyson through the door. He had multiple severe wounds and needed medical attention fast. I was almost overwhelmed because of the lack of instruments when a blonde walked in. It literally looked like she had robbed a hospital. In two short trips she unloaded what seemed like my very own ER onto Bo's living room. She had muttered something about him being an asshole as she slapped his arm. This made me work faster and I followed all the steps in my head from my days treating wounds like these. After an hour I had stabilized Dyson and relieved his pain. He had been sleeping for a few hours since the last time I drew blood when my first sample test came through. I looked through Dr. Everett's annotations to find something useful when the equipment started going off. I jumped at the sound and upon inspection realized that seemingly out of nowhere Dyson was coding. I tried to focus on what to do, but in the back of my mind I knew; I didn't have the knowledge to save him.


End file.
